Pokémon: Rebirth Family
by Ultimate blazer
Summary: Spin-off de Pokémon: Rebirth. Serie de one-shots centrados en el día a día de la familia Ketchum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Rivalidad familiar

Lylia y sus hijos, Aurora y Chrysan Ketchum, observaban sentados en un banco el amistoso combate Pokémon que se desarrollaba entre dos adultos, los cuales parecían estar disfrutando como niños. Acompañándoles estaba Salem Oak, hija del profesor Gary Oak.

-¡Umbreon, bola sombra!

Una bola morada de energía negativa salió de la boca de Umbreon y se dirigió hacia un Pokémon amarillo que lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Pikachu, cola férrea!

La cola del Pokémon ratón se endureció y adquirió una tonalidad metálica mientras saltaba hacia su rival. Umbreon intentó detenerlo en el aire con psíquico pero no fue lo bastante rápido y recibió el cola férrea en el centro de su cabeza. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de su boca mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie y no perder la consciencia.

-¡Vamos papá!-gritó Aurora muy emocionada.

-¡Ánimo Pikachu!-gritó Chrysan.

Ash y Pikachu sonrieron a los niños al ver como los animaban. Lylia, por el contrario, tenía el ceño algo fruncido. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en su laboratorio y justo cuando iba a descansar con su familia Gary había aparecido de la nada. Tras unos minutos de conversación semi-civilizada él y Ash habían acabado en un combate Pokémon. Por supuesto, Lylia tenía que hacer de jueza Pokémon.

Lylia quería pasar sus horas de descanso con su familia tras una larga y estresante mañana. La inoportuna interrupción de Gary y la obsesión de su marido por no rechazar un combate la habían puesto de mal genio.

Sin embargo, su "enfado" se había evaporado al ver las caras ilusionadas de los niños. Al mirar a Ash y Gary no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, parecían estar reviviendo su infancia.

-No os emociones tanto-les advirtió Salem Oak poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre las caderas-. Mi papá solo está jugando.

-Ya has oído a mi hija, Ash-la sonrisa de Gary se ensanchó al mirar a Salem y guiñarle un ojo-. No te emociones tanto.

-¿No emocionarme con un combate Pokémon? No me pidas algo tan imposible-contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

-Papa es el Maestro Pokémon, no puede perder contra un profesor-respondió Aurora muy orgullosa

-¡Mi padre es el profesor más fuerte del mundo!-contestó Salem furiosa. Lylia suspiró, al parecer la niña había heredado el temperamento de su madre.

-¡El segundo profesor más poderoso del mundo!-le corrigió Aurora a Salem-. ¿Has olvidado que mi mamá es la profesora más fuerte?

Aurora y Salem chocaron cabezas y comenzaron a reñir, algo a lo que los demás ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

 _-De tal palo tal astilla-_ pensó Lylia suspirando. Aunque en el fondo admitía que le parecía gracioso que dos niñas de siete años se comportasen igual que los dos adultos que tenían en frente.

Aurora parecía una versión femenina de Ash pero tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su madre. Salem había heredado la mirada confiada de su padre pero sus gestos corporales eran idénticos a los de su madre.

-No sabía que la rivalidad entre los humanos pudiese ser hereditaria… interesante-murmuró el pequeño Chrysan mientras tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno de notas-. Mami, ¿tú crees que la rivalidad entre los Pokémon también puede ser heredada?

-Bueno...Existen Pokémon con la habilidad rivalidad, así que sus hijos pueden heredar esa habilidad-dijo su madre, a quien las preguntas de su hijo de cinco años solían sorprenderla bastante. Con cariño lo puso encima de sus piernas y le acarició su cabello pelirrojo. A Chrysan lo habían adoptado cuando Aurora aun tenía dos años. Todos los hechos que llevaron a esa adopción eran conocidos solo por los amigos de la familia.

-¡Pikachu usa rayo!-ordenó Ash a su Pokémon. Umbreon usó en ese momento destello y los anillos dorados que adornaban su piel se iluminaron obligando a Pikachu a cerrar los ojos y haciendo que el rayo fallase por poco.

Aprovechando que Pikachu no veía bien, Umbreon se acercó y expulsó a gran velocidad sudor de su cuerpo que cayó encima de Pikachu pero este usó cola férrea para detener esas gotas de sudor.

-Mami, ¿Pikachu tiene miedo de ensuciarse con el sudor de Umbreon?-preguntó Chrysan muy interesado por ese extraño comportamiento.

-No, lo que ha hecho es evitar un envenenamiento-respondió Lylia.

-¿Envenenamiento?-preguntó Aurora separándose inmediatamente de Salem.

-Cuando los umbreon se sienten estresados o asustados sueltan sudor venenoso por los poros de su piel-les explicó Lylia a los niños.

-¡Vaya, alguien inteligente dentro de la familia Ketchum! Papá va estar muy sorprendido cuando se lo cuente-dijo Salem con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aurora levantó una ceja y apretó los puños… pero no se atrevió a decir nada al ver la mirada que le dirigió su madre. Era la temida mirada de "ni se te ocurra empezar una pelea otra vez si no quieres estar castigada". Chrysan tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para contener su risa al contemplar aquello.

-¡Ahora Umbreon! ¡Usa psíquico!-gritó Gary. Pikachu, al estar distraído por intentar evitar el sudor de Umbreon, no pudo esquivar el ataque y se vio obligado a retroceder al recibirlo de lleno-. ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Llevo tiempo sin entrenar en serio y aun así te voy a ganar, Ash.

-El tío Gary no debería subestimar a papi-murmuró Chrysan mientras seguía tomaba notas del desarrollo del combate.

-¡Pikachu usa rayo otra vez!-Ash no perdió la calma en ningún momento. El rayo de Pikachu fue tan potente que arrasó parte del campo y alcanzó a un sorprendido Umbreon paralizando su cuerpo en el proceso-. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Tch…Nada mal-admitió Gary de mala gana-. ¡Pero esto se acaba aquí! ¡Pulso umbrío!

-¡Ataque rápido y placaje eléctrico!-ordenó Ash. Pikachu usó ataque rápido para saltar a gran velocidad en el aire. De esa forma pudo esquivar el pulso umbrío, que fue ejecutado de forma lenta debido a la parálisis de Umbreon. Una vez en el aire el cuerpo de Pikachu se vio envuelto en electricidad y este se abalanzó sobre Umbreon dejándole inconsciente.

-¡Papá y Pikachu son muy fuertes!-dijo Aurora con los ojos brillantes. Una Poké Ball que Aurora llevaba colgada al cuello se abrió y una pequeña pichu variocolor salió muy emocionada.

-Parece que Raika también quiere animar a su padre-comentó Lylia.

-¡Pichu!-respondió con alegría la pequeña Pokémon.

-… ¡Bah! Estoy segura de que mi papa le ha dejado ganar-dijo Salem con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-A mí no me lo parece-murmuró Chrysan, quien calló al instante al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-¡Umbreon está fuera de combate!-dijo Lylia-. Gary, saca tu segundo y último Pokémon.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Umbreon-dijo Gary al devolverlo a la Poké ball.

-¡Muy bien Pikachu! ¡Has estado genial!-gritó Ash a su Pokémon, mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-¡Pika, piiii!-dijo Pikachu muy alegre.

Lylia sonrió de nuevo al ver el entusiasmo de su marido.

 _-Me alegro de que a veces se comporte como aquel adolescente alocado que era cuando lo conocí hace tiempo_ -pensó la rubia.

 _-Me alegro de que Sabrina no este aquí, sino menuda me iba a caer…Hum, sin duda la legendaria velocidad de Pikachu no puede ser subestimada_ -pensó Gary preocupado mientras sacaba otra Poké Ball de su bata-. _Supongo que tendré que usar a un Pokémon que pueda superar esa molesta velocidad._

Dicho esto la Poké Ball de Gary se abrió y un enorme Pokémon de pelaje naranja y rayas negras se abalanzó a una rapidez más que asombrosa sobre el Pokémon de Ash. Pikachu se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque mordisco de su rival y le golpeó en la mandíbula con cola férrea para luego alejarse con ataque rápido. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el Pokémon ya le había alcanzado de nuevo y esta vez su cuerpo iba envuelto en llamas rojas.

-¡Pikachu, huye de ahí!-gritó Aurora muy preocupada.

-Ahora que papá ha liberado a uno de sus mejores Pokémon, Pikachu está perdido-dijo Salem mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica.

Lylia y Chrysan sin embargo observaban el combate con expresiones muy calmadas.

-Aurora, ¿has olvidado que tu pichu se enfrenta todos los días a Pokémon más fuertes que ella y casi siempre gana?-le preguntó Lylia a su hija mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aurora asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pikachu no va a tener problemas.

Nada más decir esas últimas palabras un trío en particular, que se encontraba lejos de allí, estornudó.

-Yo no estoy preocupado, mami-dijo Chrysan enseguida, en un intento de ganar la atención de su madre.

-Lo sé, cariño-respondió Lylia acariciándole la cabeza. Al ver como Lylia mimaba a sus hijos Salem sintió algo de envidia. Su madre no era muy propensa a darle cariño mediante contacto físico.

Pikachu corría por el campo de batalla usando ataque rápido para esquivar a una enorme masa de fuego, dientes y garras que le perseguía sin darle tregua.

-¡¿Así que haces que Arcanine use velocidad extrema combinado con envite ígneo?!-preguntó Ash muy asombrado pero para nada preocupado.

-Sí, lo llamo "Fuego extremo de la bestia naranja"-respondió Gary. Al ver las caras de horror de Ash y el resto de espectadores, su hija incluida, su sonrisa se borró al instante-… Aun estoy pensando en el nombre.

-Te dije que le cambiases el nombre, papa-murmuró Salem muy avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hum…Tengo la sensación de que el cuerpo de Arcanine debe de sufrir una enorme tensión para mantener dos ataques tan poderosos al mismo tiempo-comento Lylia.

-Creo que papi también se ha dado cuenta de eso-dijo Chrysan, cuya despierta mente había deducido lo mismo que su madre.

-Tu padre debe estar muy desesperado como para usar eso contra Pikachu, ¿no crees?-la sonrisa burlona de Aurora hizo que las venas de la cabeza de Salem se hinchasen pero no se dignó a dar una contestación.

-Me temo que estás perdido, Ash-dijo Gary a su rival-. Es imposible que un pikachu supere la velocidad de un arcanine que está usando velocidad extrema.

Ash simplemente observó como Pikachu seguía esquivando a Arcanine.

-¡No se como lo haces pero no podrás seguir escapando!-Gary empezaba a desesperarse al ver que incluso con velocidad extrema Arcanine apenas mantenía el ritmo con Pikachu-. ¡Lanzallamas!

Arcanine usó lanzallamas para crear un círculo de fuego que dejó a Pikachu completamente atrapado.

-¡Ahora Arcanine!-gritó Gary. Su Pokémon había usado demasiada energía para mantener la técnica "Fuego extremo de la bestia naranja", así que aquel sería el movimiento decisivo.

Lylia arqueó una ceja, ya que sentía curiosidad por ver que iba a hacer su marido. Aurora abrió muchos los ojos y la boca mientras apretaba los puños debido a la emoción. Chrysan escribía a toda velocidad mientras no quitaba la vista del campo de batalla. Salem sonreía como una loca al pensar que su padre podría vencer al legendario pikachu de Ash Ketchum.

Arcanine usó de nuevo "Fuego extremo de la bestia naranja" mientras Pikachu estaba atrapado en el círculo de fuego. El rostro de Arcanine reflejaba dolor pero no se detuvo. Pikachu sudaba debido al calor pero esperaba con paciencia las órdenes de Ash.

 _-Aguanta un poco más, Arcanine_ -pensó Gary mientras su Pokémon se abalanzaba sobre Pikachu-. _Estoy seguro de que Pikachu no podrá resistir tu combinación y ya no puede escapar._

Ash miró a Pikachu y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el rostro del Pokémon ratón mientras sus mejillas rojas desprendían electricidad.

-¡Cola férrea contra el suelo!-gritó Ash.

Pikachu obedeció la orden y todo el terreno tembló mientras se abrían varias grietas en el suelo.

-¡Tened cuidado!-gritó Lylia riéndose un poco al ver como el banco se sacudía y todos tenían que agarrarse con fuerza para evitar caerse.

El círculo de llamas quedó roto y Arcanine tropezó en una de las grietas perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándose contra el suelo a gran velocidad. Sangre salió de las heridas que se formaron en su costado y una de sus patas quedó inutilizada al haberse torcido.

-¡Rayo!

Pikachu liberó la energía eléctrica acumulada en sus mejillas sobre el malherido y agotado Arcanine dejándole fuera de combate al instante.

-¡Arcanine está fuera de combate!-gritó Lylia de inmediato-. ¡El ganador de este encuentro es mi querido marido!

Ash la sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al oírla hablar así.

 _-Es increíble que depures de tantos años aun consiga hacer que me sonroje_ -pensó sorprendido el Maestro Pokémon.

-Que poco profesional, señora Ketchum-dijo Salem con los mofletes hinchados y los brazos cruzados.

-Lo que pasa es que te da miedo admitir que tu papá es mucho más débil que el nuestro-dijo Aurora. A los pocos segundos ambas chicas estaban enzarzadas en otra pelea verbal y física.

-¡Papi es muy fuerte!-dijo Chrysan muy alegre.

 _-Y eso que no ha usado todo el poder de Pikachu_ -pensó Lylia.

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu!-gritó Ash emocionado mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-¡Pika!

Gary agachó ligeramente la cabeza para luego sonreír y felicitar a su amigo.

-Has vencido a dos de mis mejores Pokémon-dijo con resignación-...Tch, tenía la esperanza de derrotar al menos a uno de los tuyos pero veo que tu nivel ya es muy superior, "Maestro Pokémon". Gracias por el combate.

Ash sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Gary.

-En realidad, debería darte yo las gracias a ti-dijo Ash-. Tú y mi hermano fuisteis las primeras personas que me motivaron a ser mejor entrenador Pokémon. No creo que hubiese podido llegar hasta donde estoy si no os hubiese tenido como rivales.

-Pues te diré una cosa, Ash. Si no me hubieses derrotado en la liga Añil no creo que hubiese sido profesor Pokémon-le confesó Gary con una amplia sonrisa-. Así que gracias por "conseguirme" el mejor trabajo de mi vida.

Lylia observó como los tres niños veían atentamente el amable y amistoso intercambio de palabras entre sus padres.

- _Al menos así sabrán lo que significa tener una sana rivalidad_ -pensó.

Después Gary y su hija se fueron. Ash y sus hijos decidieron acompañar a Lylia de regreso a su laboratorio. Por el camino Aurora y su hermano pequeño estuvieron discutiendo lo sucedido en el combate mientras sus padres conversaban.

-Siento mucho que no hayamos tenido una mañana más… familiar-le dijo Ash a su esposa mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, me lo he pasado muy bien y estoy segura de que los niños aun más-dijo Lylia con una mirada alegre en su rostro-. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo?

-Creo que esta noche me he ganado una compensación por ser la mejor jueza Pokémon de la historia-dijo con una intensa mirada. Con delicadeza usó su mano derecha para recorrer el rostro y el cuello de su marido-. ¿Sabes que cuando combates estás irresistible?

Ash tragó saliva. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder aquella noche y por eso rezaba a Arceus para poder llegar con vida a la mañana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Como conocí a vuestro padre

Aurora y Chrysan observaban con curiosidad las numerosas fotos que había en el salón de su casa. En casi todas salía su padre con sus amigos de la infancia.

A los pequeños Ketchum les encantaba escuchar las aventuras que había vivido su padre cuando era más joven. Aun les costaba un poco creerse que hubiese visto a tantos Pokémon legendarios y hubiese peleado con tantas organizaciones criminales.

Lylia bajó las escaleras de la casa cargada con varios informes de su última investigación cuando los vio juntos.

 _-Qué raro. No se han peleado en toda la mañana_ -pensó preocupada. Aquello no era normal-. _¿Estarán bien?_

Decidida a averiguarlo se acercó a ellos. Parecían estar mirando ilusionados las fotos de Ash y sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacéis?-les preguntó. Aurora se sobresaltó pero Chrysan apenas se inmuto.

-¡Mamá, no me des esos sustos!-gritó la niña poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-¿Mami, ya has terminado de trabajar?-le preguntó Chrysan mientras hacía gestos para que su madre le cogiese en brazos.

-Aun no cariño-respondió Lylia, dejando los informes en el suelo y cogiendo a su hijo-. Pero no me vendrá descansar un poco.

-¿No eres demasiado pequeño como para que mama te coja en brazos?-preguntó Aurora arqueando una ceja.

-¡No!-respondió alegremente su hermano.

-Nunca se es demasiado pequeño para dar muestras de cariño, Aurora-dijo Lylia acariciándole el pelo.

-Lo que sea-dijo ella. Intentando aparentar que no le gustaba que su madre fuese cariñosa con ella-. ¿Sabes cuándo volverá papá?

-¿Tan mal lo pasáis conmigo?-preguntó Lylia fingiendo estar herida-. Vuestro padre está en una reunión con gente importante. Tardará un día como mucho.

-¿Y dónde está la abuela?-preguntó Chrysan. Tanto Aurora como Chrysan adoraban estar con su abuela paterna y jugar con ella en el jardín junto a los Pokémon de sus padres.

-La abuela ha ido a pasear con unos amigos, no creo que tarde mucho-les contó Lylia-. Por cierto, veo que os gustan mucho esas fotos.

-Así es, papa ha conocido a gente que es muy famosa-dijo Aurora, contemplando de nuevo las fotos-. Aun no me creo que Papa sea amigo de Serena Gabena, la Reina de Kalos, Serena. ¡Que suerte!

-Sí, mucha suerte-murmuró Lylia. Sus experiencias con esa mujer no habían sido de las mejores cuando se conocieron. Por suerte ahora se llevaban mejor, incluso podría decirse que eran amigas.

-Oye mami, ¿por qué tú no sales en las fotos de cuando papi era un niño?-preguntó de repente Chrysan.

-Eso es porque cuando nos conocimos papá tenía ya dieciséis años.

-¡Que viejo!-dijeron a la vez los dos hermanos.

-Puede-dijo Lylia riéndose un poco.,

-Mama, cuéntanos como os conocisteis papá y tú-le preguntó Aurora.

-¿Os gustaría saberlo?-respondió ella con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sí!-gritó Chrysan.

-Pero sáltate las partes románticas-añadió Aurora haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-A mí me gustan las historias románticas-murmuró Chrysan apenado.

-Haré lo que pueda para complaceros a ambos-dijo Lylia con una sonrisa-. Aunque me temo que nuestro primer encuentro tuvo muy poco de romántico.

Los tres se sentaron en un sofá y Lylia cogió la foto en la que salía Ash con todos sus amigos de Alola.

-Por esa época yo era la ayudante del profesor Kukui-comenzó a decir Lylia.

* * *

 _Lylia, se levantó de su sofá/cama al oír sonar la alarma de su despertador. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a un murkrow en el suelo con varias marcas de dientes por todo su pequeño y plumoso cuerpo. A pesar de estar medio dormida para Lylia no fue difícil imaginar lo que había sucedido._

 _-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que el crimen no compensa?-le dijo Lylia. Aquel Pokémon siempre estaba intentando robarle algo._

 _-M-mur…murkrow-respondió el Pokémon. Lo cual podría traducirse como que aquello no lo detendría en su empeño de robar todos los objetos brillantes del laboratorio._

 _Un Pokémon de piel marrón se lanzó sobre Lylia cuando esta bajó del sofá y comenzó a rozarle la cara con el collar de piedras que tenía en el cuello._

 _-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritó la chica mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo. Como siempre, el cariñosos rockruff había olvidado la fobia de Lylia hacia los Pokémon._

 _-Rock…-dijo rockruff muy triste al alejarse un poco de Lylia._

 _-Lo siento, no te pongas tristes-le dijo Lylia enseguida-. No es tu culpa que yo seas así…_

 _Lylia no quería seguir pensando en ese tema, así que cogió una poción de su mesa de trabajo, lo usó con murkrow y tuvo cuidado de no tocarle. Después fue a asearse y tras salir del baño preparó el desayuno de los Pokémon que habitaban el laboratorio, el suyo y el del profesor Kukui. Como siempre, al oler el desayuno recién hecho el profesor y sus Pokémon se levantaron enseguida de la cama. Para cuando Lylia quiso darse cuenta el profesor ya estaba sentado en la mesa devorando su comida._

 _-¡Alola Lylia!-la saludó el profesor Kukui._

 _-Alola, profesor._

 _Tras desayunar y realizar todas las tareas necesarias, Lylia se sentó en el sofá para ver un programa de televisión titulado "Lógica Pokémon". El capítulo de hoy te enseñaba el motivo por el cual había que usar somnífero con un snorlax tras despertarlo con una Poké flauta._

 _-¡Lylia!-le dijo el profesor Kukui más tarde-. Necesito pedirte un favor._

 _-¿Ese favor tiene relación con algo peligroso para su salud?_

 _-No, esta vez no-rió Kukui-. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a visitar a Sol y Luna. Al parecer necesitan consejos para enseñar nuevos movimientos a sus Pokémon._

 _-¿Y qué es lo que quiere que haga?_

 _-Pues verás, hoy llegará al laboratorio una persona que es de Kanto. El chico forma parte de mi "proyecto secreto"._

 _-¿Alguna vez me contará de que va ese "proyecto secreto"?_

 _-Puede, pero no será hoy-respondió Kukui en un tono misterioso-. Lo que quiero que hagas es atenderle mientras yo estoy fuera. No sé cuándo volveré pero intentaré no tardar mucho, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¿Quiere que esté sola con un desconocido?-preguntó Lylia frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Tranquila. Tienes a los Pokémon del laboratorio contigo. Y por lo que me han dicho el chico es muy amable._

 _-Todos los Pokémon están en fase de entrenamiento y ninguno ha evolucionado todavía-respondió Lylia algo irritada._

 _-Excepto poliwag que evolucionó ayer mismo-le recordó el profesor._

 _-¿No puede dejar a Snorlax o a Lycanroc?-le suplicó Lylia. Conocía la fuerza de los Pokémon del profesor y se sentiría más segura con uno de ellos a su lado._

 _-¿Para qué? ¡Si aquí en Alola nunca pasa nada!-rió Kukui-. ¡Estarás bien, no te preocupes!_

 _Lylia suspiró pero decidió no seguir discutiendo con el profesor._

 _-¿Y puede decirme cómo o quién es esa persona?_

 _-Te será muy fácil reconocerlo. Es un chico de tu misma edad, un poco más bajo que tú, muy alegre y lleno de energía._

 _Lylia iba a decirle que aquello era una descripción muy vaga pero el profesor ya se había marchado._

* * *

-¿Cómo puede ser que sea profesor con esas explicaciones tan malas?-preguntó Aurora al recordar al excéntrico adulto de Alola.

-No se explicará muy bien pero vuestro padrino es todo un genio, que no te quepa duda-le aseguró Lylia.

-¡Deja de interrumpir a mami!-gritó Chrysan impaciente-. ¡Quiero saber cómo conoció a papi!

-No seas tan impaciente, cariño-rió su madre.

* * *

 _Lylia decidió salir al exterior para pasear un poco. Una vez alejada del laboratorio observó la hermosa playa que se extendía ante ella y pensó en las regiones que había más allá del mar. En el mundo había tantos Pokémon y entrenadores diferentes. Tantos hermosos paisajes y lugares misteriosos. ¿Algún día tendría el valor de visitarlos?_

 _-¡Creo que nos hemos perdido!-gritó alguien a lo lejos. Lylia giró la cabeza y vio que un adolescente caminaba por la playa acompañado de un pikachu macho. El chico iba tan ensimismado que acabó pisando sin querer la cola de un litten que estaba tumbado en la arena. El litten se enfureció y atacó al chico y a su pikachu. Lylia suspiró al ver aquella escena. Aquel chico era igual de despistado que el profesor Kukui._

 _-¡Oye tú, niña pija! ¡¿Eres la ayudante del profesorcillo?!-dijo una voz muy desagradable que provocó escalofríos en Lylia._

 _-Mira que suerte la nuestra hermano. La princesita nos ha ahorrado el tener que caminar hasta la casucha del profesor-dijo una voz femenina._

 _Dos personas le cerraban el paso a Lylia y sus miradas indicaban que tan solo buscaban problemas. Eran un hombre y una mujer vestidos con estilo punk. El hombre tenía algo de músculo en sus delgados brazos y el pelo teñido de azul. La mujer era un poco más alta que Lylia y tenía el pelo teñido de rosa. Ambos llevaban unos colgantes metálicos con el logo de una calavera._

 _-E-el Team Skull… ¿Q-qué es lo que queréis?-preguntó Lylia al reconocerlos, intentando que no se notase el miedo que recorría su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué que queremos? ¿Acaso no es obvio?-preguntó atónito el hombre de pelo azul._

 _-No, no lo es si aparecéis de la nada y no me decís vuestras intenciones-respondió Lylia algo inquieta._

 _Los dos reclutas se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a pensar en el razonamiento de Lylia. A los pocos segundos les dolía la cabeza y desistieron. De todas formas pensar estaba sobrevalorado._

 _-Me llamo Kevin y ella es Tamara-dijo finalmente el hombre-. Nos hemos enterado de que el profe tiene un nuevo cachivache por ahí escondido y hemos decidido mangarlo._

 _-… ¿C-cómo?-preguntó Lylia muy confusa._

 _-Como se nota que eres rubia, no te enteras de na-le espetó Tamara mientras hacía gestos extraños y ridículos con sus manos-. Somos los reclutas más molones y chungos de Alola así que vas a decirnos ahora mismo dónde está el nuevo invento del profe y nos lo vas a dar._

 _-O si no te haremos saber por qué todos en Alola temen al Team Skull-dijo Kevin, intentando sonar amenazador._

 _Lylia prefirió no mencionar que nadie que en Alola, si no iban solos como ella, temía al Team Skull._

 _-N-no puedo daros lo que pedís-dijo Lylia retrocediendo lentamente-. De todas formas, ¿para qué queréis robar algo que seguramente no sabréis cómo utilizar?_

 _-No lo queremos para nosotros, rubita-le espetó Kevin-. El jefe quiere fastidiar al profe y solo por eso merece la pena robar ese invento._

 _-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no-dijo Lylia reuniendo un poco de valor._

 _-¡Basta de palabrería!-gritó Tamara perdiendo la paciencia-. Quiero irme a cortar unas cuantas colas de slowpoke así que acabemos rápido con esto._

 _Los dos reclutas se acercaron aún más a Lylia y sacaron a sus Pokémon. Kevin sacó un rattata y Tamara un yungoos._

 _-Me parece que la situación no está a tu favor-dijo Kevin riéndose al ver la expresión de terror de Lylia. Su mirada recorrió con detenimiento el cuerpo de Lylia-. ¡Menuda monada!...Me parece que el invento no va a ser lo únic-… ¡¿Eh?!_

 _El chico al que Lylia había visto antes pisándole la cola a un litten acababa de pasar por entre medio de los reclutas sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Tenía varias quemaduras y arañazos por todo su cuerpo y caminaba como si fuese un zombi._

* * *

-¿Por qué eran malos los del Team Skull?-preguntó Chrysan de repente. Aurora también parecía querer saber la respuesta.

Lylia los miró durante unos segundos. La familia Ketchum solía ir a Alola en vacaciones de verano, navidad y otras festividades. Allí el Team Skull era, actualmente, una organización que ayudaba a los entrenadores que comenzaban el recorrido insular. Enseñaban a los niños a cuidar a los Pokémon e incluso ayudaban a la policía.

-Debéis comprender que las personas suelen hacer muchas tonterías cuando son más jóvenes-dijo Lylia-. El Team Skull en esa época estaba formado por personas que no sabían lo que querían hacer con su vidas. Personas que se sentían decepcionadas por como los habían tratado cuando empezaron sus recorridos insulares.

-¿No tenían padres que les ayudasen?-preguntó Aurora extrañada.

-La mayoría sí, pero otros…-Lylia cayó al recordar al padre de Guzmán, líder del Team Skull. Aquel padre era del tipo que creía en el uso de la violencia física como método de enseñanza, así que podía entender el odio y rencor que Guzmán tenía por dentro-. Digamos que, al no poder cumplir las expectativas de sus padres, quisieron demostrar a los demás su valía, pero de la forma equivocada.

-No estoy segura de comprenderlo del todo-dijo Aurora meneando la cabeza.

-¡Yo sí!-respondió Chrysan enseguida.

 _-Sabelotodo_ -pensó Aurora. Su madre le lanzó una mirada que le hizo tragar saliva. ¿Sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿Podía su madre leer la mente como un Pokémon de tipo psíquico?

-Pero ahora eres muy fuerte, mami-siguió diciendo Chrysan.

-Sí, seguro que podrías vencer a todos los malos de Alola-añadió Aurora.

-Seguramente-dijo Lylia-. ¿Por dónde iba?... ¡Ah, sí!

* * *

 _-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Pikachu?-decía el chico con voz triste-. Me muero de hambre..._

 _-Pikaaa…-respondió su pikachu en el mismo tono de voz._

 _-Tienes razón, no debimos seguir a ese extraño Pokémon._

 _-¡Eh, tú!-le dijo Kevin._

 _-¿Huh?-el chico se dio la vuelta y vio a los reclutas y a Lylia-. ¡Hola!…No… ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Alola!, no os había visto, lo siento mucho._

 _-¡Ni hola ni alola! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pasar por delante de nosotros sin mostrarnos ni una pizca de respeto?!-dijo Tamara muy enfadada._

 _-… ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?_

 _-¡¿N-nos estás tomando el pelo?!-gritaron muy indignados los reclutas-. ¡¿Cómo no puedes saber quiénes somos?!_

 _Lylia se acercó rápidamente al chico, viendo en él una oportunidad de salir de allí ilesa. Por su forma de saludar y su desconocimiento del Team Skull dedujo que no era de Alola._

 _-Estos tipos son del Team Skull. Se dedican a robar Pokémon y a molestar a la gente-le informó Lylia-. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor? Quieren que les de algo que no les pertenece._

 _Lylia odiaba poner en semejante aprieto a un desconocido pero no le quedaban más opciones._

 _Al oír lo que Lylia le contaba la expresión del chico cambió por completo dejando de parecer un muerto de hambre. Ahora su rostro reflejaba disgusto y algo de ira._

 _-¿Es eso cierto?-les preguntó a los reclutas._

 _-¿Y qué si lo es?-dijo Tamara bostezando-. No sé si acabas de nacer o qué pero si te metes con nosotros saldrás esquilado, chaval._

 _-Así que lárgate de aquí-dijo Kevin-. Nuestros asuntos son solo con la rubia._

 _-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Dejadla en paz!-gritó el chico poniéndose delante de Lylia al oír lo que decían los reclutas. Gesto que sorprendió a Lylia ya que, generalmente, la gente no solía molestarse en defender a personas que acaban de conocer._

 _-¿Te crees un príncipe azul o algo por el estilo?-le preguntó Tamara entrecerrando los ojos._

 _-No, pero no me gusta la gente cobarde que ataca en grupo a personas indefensas-contestó el chico muy serio mientras lanzaba a los reclutas una mirada firme y desafiante al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Ooooh!, ¿y esa mirada? ¿Nos estás retando? ¿Nos estás retando a un combate Pokémon? ¡Realmente tienes un par de Poké Balls si nos estás retando mocoso!-dijo Kevin, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo-. ¡Tamara, mandemos al hospital a este idiota y luego a su novia!_

 _-¡Por fin dices lo que quiero oír!-gritó emocionada su compañera._

 _-No te preocupes-le dijo el chico a Lylia al verla angustiada-. Pikachu y yo nos encargamos de todo._

 _-Pero son dos contra uno-le dijo Lylia asustada-. ¡Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa van a hacer daño a tu Pokémon, no debí haberte pedido ayuda!_

 _-No pasa nada, ya estamos acostumbrados a pelear en desventaja-dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro._

 _-¡Menos hablar y más pelear!-gritó Kevin-. ¡Rattata usa mordisco!_

 _-¡¿Un rattata negro?!-dijo el chico, algo emocionado y sorprendido por la coloración de aquel rattata._

 _-¡Yungoos, superdiente!-gritó Tamara._

 _-¡Rayo!-dijo el chico. Antes de que los Pokémon de los reclutas tuviesen tiempo de preparar sus ataques fueron golpeados por el ataque de Pikachu y quedaron fuera de combate al instante._

 _Los reclutas y Lylia miraban a los derrotados Pokémon con expresiones de incredulidad, sorpresa y estupor. Todo había sucedido en tan solo un segundo._

 _-… ¡¿Q-qué me estás container?! ¡¿Ya has acabado con nosotros?!-gritó Kevin anonadado. No podía creerse lo que acaba de ver, aunque en realidad no había visto nada de nada._

 _-¡Ese Pikachu está totalmente chetado!-exclamó una indignada Tamara._

 _-¡N-no olvidaremos tu cara!-gritaron los dos mientras huían de allí corriendo, dejando una larga estela de polvo y arena._

 _Entonces el chico se giró y miró a Lylia, quien estaba boquiabierta. Jamás había visto a un pikachu tan rápido y fuerte._

 _-G-gracias-consiguió decir por fin la chica-. Muchas gracias por ayudarme._

 _-No hay de qué-contestó el chico mientras su Pokémon se subía su hombro-. Ayudar a los demás es algo que siempre se debe hacer._

 _-Ojalá fuese una entrenadora Pokémon para poder defenderme sola-murmuró Lylia._

 _-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el chico al verla triste._

 _-S-sí, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas-dijo Lylia rápidamente-. Por cierto, me llamo Lylia y soy la ayudante del profesor Kukui._

 _-¡¿En serio?!-gritó de repente el chico cogiéndola de las manos-. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pikachu y yo estamos precisamente buscando el laboratorio del profesor Kukui!_

 _Lylia dedujo que él debía de ser el joven al que tenía que llevar al laboratorio._

 _-D-de nada-dijo un poco sorprendida por la efusividad de aquel chico. Con un rápido gesto separó sus manos de las del chico y le pidió que la acompañase-. Ahora mismo no está en el laboratorio pero podemos esperarle allí._

 _-¡Vale!... ¡Perdóname!, aun no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Ash Ketchum y vengo de pueblo Paleta, este es mi compañero Pikachu-dijo el chico._

 _-¡Pikachu!_

 _-Es un placer conoceros-respondió Lylia con una tímida sonrisa. Poca sabía que ese chico iba a cambiar por completo su vida._

* * *

Al día siguiente Ash se encontró a su familia jugando en el salón. Su madre Delia y su hijo Chrysan parecían estar atacando a Lylia. Aurora la defendía poniéndose delante.

-¡Atrás Team Family!-gritaba Aurora poniendo una voz grave y autoritaria. En su hombro derecho estaba Raika, su pichu variocolor, imitando sus gestos-. Dejad en paz a esta bella e indefensa damisela.

-¡Ni hablar!, nosotros el Team Family somos los más molones de la región-contestó Chrysan-. ¿Verdad, abuela?

-¡Verdad!-asintió Delia, intentando mantener, sin éxito, una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Podrías salvarme, oh gran heroína?-le preguntó Lylia a su hija.

-Héroe, mamá, héroe-le remarcó Aurora-. Recuerda que ahora soy papá.

Ash y Pikachu se miraron entre sí, algo desconcertados.

-Tengo la sensación de que he visto esto en alguna parte-murmuró Ash confuso.

Sin perder más tiempo sacó su Poké Móvil y comenzó a grabar a su familia sin que estos se diesen cuenta. No sabía que estaba pasando pero al menos iba a tener un buen recuerdo para la posteridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Vacaciones hipnóticas I

Ash y su familia habían decidido irse de vacaciones a las Islas Sete. El lugar llevaba años sin sufrir la presencia del Team Rocket y sus lugareños recibieron con honores al Maestro Pokémon y a su familia.

Los viajes por isla Prima y Secunda fueron bastante tranquilos pero al llegar a Isla Tera las cosas cambiaron bastante. Los niños vieron como sus padres hablaban con la agente Mara y varias enfermeras Joy. Sus rostros reflejaban preocupación y algo de miedo.

* * *

-Niños-dijo Ash a sus hijos una vez estuvieron en el hotel de la isla-. Vuestra madre y yo tenemos que hablar con unos amigos. Podéis ir a jugar pero no os alejéis mucho de la zona, ¿vale?

-¡De acuerdo!-respondió Chrysan con energía. Aurora, por el contrario, estaba jugando con su pichu y no hacía mucho caso.

-Sobre todo, no os acerquéis al bosque Baya-les advirtió Lylia muy seria.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Chrysan. Aurora levantó la vista, aquello también había llamado su atención.

-Al parecer están desapareciendo niños por esa zona y no queremos que seáis los siguientes, ¿entendido?-dijo con voz firme Lylia. Su tono de voz no admitía discusión alguna.

-¿Y la policía no hace nada?-preguntó Aurora, al recordar a la agente Mara.

-Algunos padres creen que sus hijos se han escapado y volverán cuando estén aburridos o hambrientos-respondió Ash. Por su forma de fruncir el ceño parecía muy decepcionado con los padres que pensaban eso-. Mientras tanto la policía hace todo lo que pueden pero vamos a ayudarlos. No queremos asustaros así que disfrutad y jugad con cuidado.

-Y no le digáis a nadie nada de esto-les advirtió Lylia-. No necesitamos que cunda el pánico más de lo necesario.

* * *

Tras despedirse de ellos, Aurora cogió una mochila y la llenó con provisiones y objetos que pudiese necesitar, como pociones o bayas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Chrysan extrañado.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a ir al bosque Baya a ver qué pasa.

-¿Estás loca?-le preguntó su hermano pequeño muy alarmado-. ¿No has oído lo que han dicho mamá y papá?

-Papá y mamá siempre vivían aventuras peligrosas sin tener permiso de sus padres, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero ellos no tenían nueve años como tú.

-Yo soy más fuerte que ellos cuando tenían mi edad-dijo Aurora encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre me lo están diciendo.

-Esto es muy mala idea.

-Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

-No, no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa.

-Vale, yo me llevaré todo el mérito-dijo Aurora colocándose la mochila en su espalda-. Y tú te quedarás con las ganas de descubrir un gran misterio. Tal vez me pase como papá y me encuentre con algún Pokémon legendario.

* * *

Aurora y Chrysan se encontraban en mitad del bosque Baya. Había muchos de Pokémon tipo bicho, planta y volador, los cuales se detenían y observaban a los hermanos con curiosidad.

Cuando llegaron a un claro se detuvieron a comer un poco. Aurora observó que Chrysan no parecía muy feliz. Al final se había dejado llevar por la emoción de poder descubrir algo sorprendente pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Papá se pondrá furioso pero mamá nos va a matar, resucitar y volver a matar-dijo asustado el niño de siete años. El bosque Baya era enorme y las hojas de los árboles producían sombras algo siniestras.

-No lo creo, ten en cuenta que vamos a ser héroes-le dijo Aurora muy convencida-. Descubriremos donde están los niños y quien los tiene.

-¿Y cómo sabes que alguien los tiene?

-Intuición femenina.

-Eso no tiene ninguna base científica… ¿Y si el secuestrador es algún adulto peligroso?-preguntó Chrysan no muy convencido.

-Mis Pokémon y yo lo derrotaremos.

Chrysan meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Aquello no podía acabar bien.

Tras comer y recogerlo todo continuaron con su camino hasta que se encontraron con una curiosa escena. Una niña de la misma edad que Aurora y de pelo castaño, se estaba enfrentando a un hombre y una mujer, quienes tenían a un dunsparce atrapado en una red.

-¡Ladrones!-gritó la niña desesperada-¡Devolvedme a mi dunsparce! ¡Devolvédmelo!

-¿Has oído eso, Cassidy?-dijo el hombre partiéndose de risa.

-No estoy segura Hutch-dijo Cassidy riéndose también-, no suelo oír bien los gimoteos de las crías.

-¡Qué me llamo Butch, no Hutch!-gritó el hombre enfadado. Ambos parecían tener unos treinta y tantos años y sus rostros reflejaban maldad pura.

-¿Me has llamado cría?-preguntó la chica perdiendo los nervios y sacando una Poké Ball-. ¡Pues esta cría va a bajarte ahora esos humos! ¡Adelante Kadabra!

-Ingenua-dijo Cassidy-. ¡Adelante Raticate, dale una buena lección!

-¡Adelante Mightyena!-dijo Butch.

El kadabra de la chica se vio rodeado rápidamente por ambos Pokémon enemigos y su situación era de total desventaja.

-¡Raika, usa rayo!

Un rayo cayó en medio de los combatientes asustándolos momentáneamente.

-No creo que sea muy justo dos contra una-dijo Aurora acercándose lentamente-, ¿por qué no igualamos un poco las cosas?

-¿Y tú quién eres, mocosa?-preguntó Cassidy muy molesta.

-Soy Aurora Ketchum y esta es mi compañera Raika-dijo la chica señalando a su pichu variocolor.

-…Y-y yo soy su hermano, Chrysan Ketchum-dijo su hermano pequeño, quien estaba escondido tras un árbol.

-¡Cómo si sois el mismísimo Arceus, apartaos mocosos!-gritó Cassidy en un tono amenazador-. O Biff y yo os apartaremos.

-¡Qué me llamo Butch! ¿Cómo es posible que no te sepas mi nombre si llevamos diez años casados?-dijo el hombre llorando-… Por cierto... ¿Ketchum? Me suena haber oído ese apellido en alguna parte…

-Somos ex-soldados del Team Rocket y no nos andamos con tonterías-dijo Cassidy ignorando a Butch-. Lo mejor será que os volváis a casa con vuestra mami.

-¿Team Rocket?-preguntó Aurora confusa-. ¿La banda que papá disolvió varias veces?

-¿Papá?-preguntaron los dos adultos muy confusos.

-¡Qué suerte Chrysan!-gritó Aurora muy emocionada a su hermano-. ¡Voy a tener la oportunidad de vencer a los mismos malos que papá!

-Sí, que suerte-dijo Chrysan con falso optimismo.

-¿No te importa que te ayudemos, verdad?-le preguntó Aurora a la niña.

-Para nada-dijo la chica sonriendo-, por cierto me llamo Pedrita.

-Pedrita, ve conmigo-le aconsejó Chrysan-. Es mejor no estar muy cerca de mi hermana cuando combate.

-¡Ni hablar, es mi Pokémon el que está en peligro y yo pienso salvarlo!

-Rescataremos a tu Pokémon, no te preocupes-le aseguró Aurora sacando una Poké Ball-. ¡Marina, necesito tu ayuda!

Una popplio, cuya piel brillaba cuando le daba el sol, salió muy contenta de la Poké Ball mientras lanzaba un pistola agua contra Raticate.

-¡U-una popplio variocolor!-gritó Pedrita con mucha emoción-. ¡Es la primera vez que veo un Pokémon variocolor de Alola!

-Todos los Pokémon de mi hermana son variocolores-dijo Chrysan-. Es una obsesa de los variocolores.

-¿Y-y qué?-preguntó Aurora sonrojándose-. Todo el mundo sabe que los Pokémon variocolores son los más fuertes.

 _-Pero si tienen la misma fuerza que un Pokémon normal_ -pensó Chrysan.

-¡E-esa cosa debe de valer millones!-gritó Butch emocionado-. ¡Vamos a ser ricos y por fin saldremos de la miseria en la que vivimos!

-¡Ya te digo!-gritó Cassidy igual de emocionada.

-¡Kadabra usa destello y confusión!-ordenó Pedrita a su Pokémon.

Mightyena no se vio afectado por el confusión pero el destello le hizo cerrar los ojos bajando así su precisión.

-¡Marina usa voz cautivadora contra Mightyena y luego aqua jet contra Raticate!-dijo Aurora a su popplio.

Mightyena recibió el ataque de tipo hada en su costado y se dobló debido al dolor. Raticate no reaccionó a tiempo y el aqua jet le dio en la tripa lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Después, Marina los mojos a ambos con pistola de agua y kadabra los remató con onda voltio.

-N-no me lo puedo creer-dijo Cassidy asustada-. Hemos sido vencidos por dos mocosas.

-¡Ya me acuerdo!-gritó Butch de repente sorprendiéndolos a todos-. ¡Esos mocosos son los hijos de Ash Ketchum!

-¡¿El mocoso que venció al jefe tantas veces y ahora es Maestro Pokémon?!-preguntó Cassidy atónita.

-El mismo-corroboró Chrysan, quien ya estaba relajado del todo al ver que aquellos tipos no eran muy peligroso.

Cassidy y Butch al verse acorralados, intentaron huir.

-¡Hasta nunca!-gritó Cassidy.

-¿Pero no vamos a decirles el lema?-preguntó Butch confuso.

-¡Idiota, si el Team Rocket ya no existe tampoco el lema!-le contestó su esposa-. Además, en todo caso teníamos que haberlo dicho antes de combatir.

-¡Vulpix, usa rayo hielo!-dijo Chrysan sacando una Honor Ball de la cual salió un vulpix forma alola. Los pies de ambos adultos quedaron congelados y enseguida fueron alcanzados por el rayo de Raika.

-¿Qué hacemos con Cassidy y Chuck?-preguntó Chrysan mientras su hermana y Pedrita los ataban con unas cuerdas que llevaba en la mochila.

-…E-es B-b-utch-dijo el hombre, muy aturdido.

-No es la primera vez que intentan robar Pokémon en este bosque-comentó Pedrita-. Mi abuelito dice que en este bosque siempre pasan cosas malas.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí entonces?-preguntó Chrysan algo inquieto.

-Mi mamá me dijo que las bayas de este bosque son las mejores de Kanto. Quería coger unas cuantas para el cumpleaños de mi abuelito-les explicó Pedrita-. Estos dos han salido de repente y me han quitado a mi dunsparce.

-Al menos todo ha salido bien, ¿verdad, hermanita?-preguntó Chrysan. Al ver que su hermana parecía distraída le preguntó que ocurría.

-Chrysan-dijo Aurora tras varios segundos-. ¿Y si son ellos los secuestrados de niños?

-¿Secuestradores de niños?-preguntó Pedrita atónita-. ¿Son ellos los que se han llevado a mis amigos?

-¿Conoces a los niños desaparecidos?

-Sí, algunos jugaban conmigo en los caminos que están cerca del bosque.

-Dudo mucho que sean ellos-dijo Chrysan, rompiendo en pedazos las esperanzas de Aurora-. No es su _modus operandi._

Las expresiones de Aurora y Pedrita revelaban que no se habían enterado muy bien de lo que había dicho.

-Quiero decir…Que el Team Rocket no solía secuestrar niños y estos dos no parecen muy listos.

-Son los años chaval-dijo Cassidy apenada al oír aquello-. Aunque no me puedo creer que ahora estemos al mismo nivel que Jessie y James cuando aún existía el Team Rocket.

-Debimos haber seguido su ejemplo y haber llevado una vida honrada-dijo Butch.

* * *

Pedrita había llamado a la policía, los cuales llegarían en media hora más o menos. Mientras tanto los niños, tras atar muy bien a los criminales, decidieron ayudar a Pedrita en su búsqueda de bayas. Aquello había sido idea de Chrysan ya que Aurora quería seguir con la "investigación".

Chrysan y Pedrita iban charlando tranquilamente mientras Aurora se deprimía al no ver ningún Pokémon legendario cerca.

- _No lo entiendo, papá dice que en todos los lugares a los que iba se encontraba con alguno_ -pensó decepcionada.

De repente, Aurora y Pedrita comenzaron a tocarse la cabeza y a marearse.

-Esa canción…es preciosa-dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y se movían como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

Chrysan, muy asustado, intentó despertarlas pero también comenzó a oír una voz muy suave y siniestra en su cabeza.

" _Acercaros pequeños, venid hacia mí,_

 _seguros y felices, claro que sí._

 _Lejos de casa, marchémonos ya,_

 _con hypno diversión tendréis sin parar."_

" _Vamos pequeños, no lloréis por favor,_

 _ni a un cutiefly haría daño yo._

 _Libres para jugar, libres para jugar,_

 _en mi cueva es donde vais estar."_

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-preguntó Chrysan asustado. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Su hermana y Pedrita no le hacían caso alguno. Raika, Marina, Vulpix, Dunsparce y Kadabra parecían verse afectados también por esa música ya que comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo y a tocarse las cabezas. Sin embargo, Kadabra no parecía estar sufriendo tanto como los demás.

Chrysan intentó relajarse y analizar la situación, lo cual era difícil con ese dolor constante de cabeza.

- _M-mi hermana y Pedrita están en t-trance pero los P-Pokémon solo están sufriendo dolor de cabeza…T-todos menos el kadabra de Pedrita que parece muy poco afectado… ¿E-eso significa que alguien está usando psíquico?_

Chrysan intentó prestar atención a la canción que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _-¿Hypno?...Será esa la solución… ¿Entonces, esto lo está provocando un hypno? Tiene sentido…_

Chrysan necesitaba comprobar que su teoría era cierta por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de su hermana.

-¡Raika usa rayo sobre mi hermana por favor y luego sobre esos matorrales!-gritó desesperado al ver que Aurora y Pedrita caminaban hacia unos enormes matorrales.

Raika, a pesar de su jaqueca, obedeció la orden del hermano de su entrenadora. El rayo que cayó sobre Aurora la hizo salir del trance enseguida. Mientras Raika lanzaba otro rayo sobre los matorrales, Chrysan fue hasta su sorprendida hermana y le dio una explicación muy rápida y breve de sus pensamientos sobre el asunto.

Tras lanzar un rayo a los matorrales un Pokémon salió de allí a gran velocidad y se situó delante de ellos con una sonrisa burlona y muy, muy maquiavélica.

-¿Eso es un hypno?-preguntó Aurora algo intimidada. La criatura, de aspecto humanoide, parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien al ver el sufrimiento de los entrenadores y sus Pokémon.

-..Sí...-corroboró Chrysan. Por algún motivo aquel Pokémon le estaba provocando escalofríos y náuseas. El Pokémon, movía los dedos lentamente de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerlos ni un segundo. Sus ojos desprendían un intenso odio mientras sacaba la lengua y se relamía los labios con parsimonia.

-¡Ahora que sabemos quién está detrás de todo detenerlo será fácil!-dijo Aurora, intentando ocultar su miedo por el bien de su hermano. El dolor de cabeza seguía presente pero en menor medida.

Hypno, sin previo aviso, usó su péndulo como arma cortante y lo lanzó contra Chrysan. Aurora lo apartó rápidamente y su mejilla y camiseta fueron rasgadas por el afilado objeto en el proceso.

El movimiento del péndulo era complejo y realizaba giros y vueltas imposibles, haciendo muy difícil predecir hacia donde se iba dirigir.

-¡Raika usa rayo!-gritó Aurora. Hypno esquivó el ataque con facilidad y sus ojos brillaron con un tono azulado. Raika intentó lanzar otro rayo pero no pasó nada.

-¿C-cómo?-preguntó Aurora confusa preocupada-. ¿Por qué no funciona el rayo?

-Este hypno debe de conocer anulación-le explicó su hermano-. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que usa psíquico para mover su péndulo.

-¡Miércoles! ¡Durante veinte segundos Raika no podrá usar rayo!-la cabeza de Aurora le daba vueltas, por lo que el simple hecho de idear una estrategia efectiva le causaba una intensa jaqueca.

Kadabra intentó despertar a Pedrita pero ella se escapó de su agarre y ahora corría hacia Hypno, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, literalmente.

Raika, Marina, Vulpix, Kadabra y Dunsparce se abalanzaron sobre hypno pero este los alejó con un potente psíquico mandándolos a volar por los aires. Después usó hipnosis para dormir a Pedrita y huyó con ella en brazos a gran velocidad.

-¡Miércoles!-gritó Aurora furiosa-. ¡Ese hypno es muy fuerte!

-No digas palabrotas...Al menos sabemos que ese hypno puede usar anulación, psíquico e hipnosis-dijo su hermano-. Creo que deberíamos llamar a mamá y a papá.

-¡No!-dijo Aurora de inmediato-. No sabemos lo que va a hacer con ella y podemos descubrir su escondite si le perseguimos usando nuestros Pokémon.

Chrysan no parecía muy convencido pero aceptó la idea de su hermana. Mientras corrían algo le vino a la mente.

-¿Hermanita, tú sabes por qué no me afectó la canción de hypno? Es decir... ¿Por qué no entre en trance como vosotras? Sigo sin deducir el motivo.

Aurora lo miró de reojo y Chrysan pudo ver que se ponía muy tensa. Aurora evitó mirarlo mientras le contestaba.

-¿Y-y cómo voy a saberlo?

-…Cierto…Lo siento.

* * *

Pedrita no sentía nada. Excepto terror. Quería gritar, pelear, patalear y escapar pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, ya no. Tan solo podía ver como caminaba junto a aquel horrible Pokémon y llegaban hasta una cueva en lo más profundo del bosque.

Dentro de la cueva había otros niños, dormidos… o eso esperaba ya que no se movían y en su situación actual no podía comprobar si respiraban o no.

Hypno comenzó a atarla con unas cuerdas que había en el suelo. Su sonrisa era burlesca y su mirada transmitía una rabia y odio tan intensos que hizo que Pedrita temblase de los pies a la cabeza. Mientras tanto, esa siniestra y a la vez atrayente canción sonaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

" _Oh, pequeños, por favor no os mováis,_

 _con estas cuerdas ataros yo podré._

 _Ahora mirad al péndulo oscilar,_

 _atrás y adelante tus párpados caerán"._

" _Oh, pequeños no os podéis marchar,_

 _vuestras familias por vosotros llorarán._

 _Al mismo tiempo sus cabezas se abrirán,_

 _permitiéndome así, sus mentes tocar."_

" _No lloréis ni os lamentéis,_

 _pues dormir es lo que haréis_

 _Pequeños no muy listos,_

 _conmigo os quedareis."_

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradecimientos a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Vacaciones hipnóticas II

 **Comisaría de policía de isla Tera**

-¿Está segura agente Mara?-preguntó Ash.

-Sí, al parecer nuestras sospechas nos llevan a pensar que es un Pokémon de tipo psíquico quien está detrás de todo esto-le confirmó Mara.

-Siete niños en tan solo dos meses-murmuró Ash preocupado-. Qué extraño.

-¿Y si llamamos a Sabrina?-sugirió Lylia-. Si se trata de un Pokémon psíquico estoy segura de que puede darnos alguna pista sobre todo este asunto.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo con ella y decidieron llamar a la casa del profesor Gary Oak. Tras sonar varias veces el teléfono alguien lo cogió.

 _-¿Diga? ¡Aquí el profesor Pokémon más guapo e inteligente del mundo!, Gary Oak a vuestro ser-_

-Gary, soy yo, Ash-le interrumpió el Maestro Pokémon-. ¿Podemos hablar con Sabrina? Es muy urgente.

 _-C-claro_ -respondió Gary, sorprendido por el tono de voz de su amigo. Pocas veces lo había visto así por lo que la situación debía de ser muy grave-. _¡Cariño, es para ti!_

Lylia arqueó una ceja al oír esto. Sabrina nunca le había parecido el tipo de persona al que le gustasen que le llamasen "cariño". Tras unos minutos Sabrina cogió el teléfono.

 _-¿Qué queréis?-_ preguntó con suavidad la prodigio Psíquica.

Ash le explicó rápidamente el asunto y Sabrina se quedó pensando durante varios segundos.

 _-Hum…Eso me recuerda a un suceso ocurrido hace bastantes años en esa misma isla_ -dijo Sabrina-. _También hubo un Pokémon psíquico involucrado. Un hypno para ser más precisos._

-¿Un hypno?-dijo Ash lanzando una mirada de preocupación a Lylia.

-Los hypno son conocidos por su gran voracidad a la hora de alimentarse de la energía psíquica de otros seres vivos, sobre todo humanos-dijo Lylia-. Hypno y su pre evolución, drowzee, son muy traviesos, pero no van por ahí secuestrando a niños.

 _-Pues al parecer un hypno fue el sospechoso principal de varias desapariciones hace años-_ dijo Sabrina.

-Ahora que lo decís, he recordado que me contaban historias sobre un monstruo que secuestraba gente en el bosque Baya pero creía que tan solo eran leyendas urbanas para asustar a los policías novatos-comentó la agente Mara-. Supuestamente el monstruo era capaz de hipnotizar a sus víctimas y luego las llevaba hasta una oscura cueva. Pero eso no era lo que más miedo daba…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lylia, temiendo la respuesta.

-A-al parecer, antes d-de ser secuestradas, sus víctimas oían una t-tenebrosa canción en sus cabezas-dijo la agente Mara con voz temblorosa, al recordar el miedo que pasaba cuando sus superiores le contaban aquel relato.

-¿Una canción?

La agente Mara asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Dicha canción tenía efectos variados según la edad de la persona. A los niños les hipnotizaba, a los adolescentes les producía un intenso dolor de cabeza y a los adultos, excepto a los muy sensibles, apenas les afectaba.

-¿Y no afectaba esa canción a los Pokémon?-preguntó Lylia. No es que quisiese creerse del todo aquella historia pero nunca rechazaba otras posibilidades.

-También, excepto a los de tipo siniestro, a esos les daba un pequeño dolor de cabeza…

- _Las historias que se cuentan son muy confusas y llenas de invenciones pero sé de alguien que conoce toda la verdad-_ dijo Sabrina _-. Es una conocida mía. Se llama Lostelle y vive en Isla Tera._

* * *

 **Bosque Baya…**

Hypno observaba con satisfacción a los niños. Sin ninguna duda, el verlos retorcerse debido a las pesadillas que estaban teniendo le provocaba un placer indescriptible. ¿Y lo mejor de todo aquello? Poder devorar sus sueños para aumentar sus fuerzas mientras que las de ellos disminuían lentamente.

De repente, oyó un ruido que provenía de fuera de la cueva. Se acercó con cuidado a la salida. No veía a nadie así que quizás se lo había imaginado…No, podía notar la presencia de varios seres cerca de él.

Con gran agilidad esquivó por poco un lanzallamas que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza. Hypno observó con cuidado a su atacante, un charmander variocolor que le lanzaba una mirada desafiante. A su lado estaba Marina, la popplio variocolor de antes.

El charmander parecía furioso, le estaba diciendo que aquellos que secuestraban niños eran enemigos de la justicia y que por eso debía ser castigado. Hypno no pudo evitar reírse ante semejantes palabras. ¿Aquél estúpido Pokémon de tipo fuego se creía un héroe?

Una humana acompañaba a ambos Pokémon. La misma a la que había humillado hace unas pocas horas. Aquella chica…era muy interesante ya que poseía una energía vital muy superior a la media. Pero no era tan interesante como su hermano pequeño. Al cual no veía por ninguna parte pero podía percibirlo.

Ese niño había resistido su canción… ¿cómo era posible? Hypno recordó que cuando intentó manipular al pequeño humano pudo notar algo espeluznante. Su mente era muy diferente a la de otros humanos…casi parecía…

-¡Hypno!-gritó la humana-. ¡Soy Aurora Ketchum, futura Maestra Pokémon! ¡Quedas detenido por intentar hacer daño a mi hermanito y por secuestrar a Pedrita y a los otros niños! ¡Ríndete sin oponer resistencia y no te haré daño!

Hypno estuvo a punto de partirse de risa. Decían que los humanos eran los únicos seres que tropezaban dos veces en la misma piedra, cuanta verdad. Si tantas ganas tenía aquella humana de reunirse con sus antepasados, hypno la ayudaría encantado.

Aurora se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeño discurso. Lo había copiado de una película que había visto hace unos años. Se sentía como si fuese su padre cuando aún viajaba por el mundo entrenando.

 _-Bien, ya he captado su atención_ -pensó al ver como hypno se acercaba a ella con malignas intenciones-. ¡Blaze usa garra dragón, Marina usa pistola agua!

Hypno esquivó ambos ataques y mientras se reía sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un brillo azulado. Iba a usar anulación pero sus pies comenzaron a hundirse en la tierra. Hypno, sorprendido, miró hacia abajo y vio que había dos pequeños agujeros inmovilizando sus piernas.

-¡¿Hypno?!-gritó el Pokémon Hipnosis.

-¡Muy bien dunsparce!-exclamó Aurora-. Excavar ha funcionado a la perfección.

-¡Duns, duns!-respondió el Pokémon de Pedrita con alegría. Su entrenadora le había salvado antes, ahora le tocaba a él devolverle el favor.

-¡Hyp, hypno!-gritó hypno furioso. Con gran esfuerzo comenzó a sacar sus piernas de los agujeros.

-¡No vas a escapar!-gritó Aurora-. ¡Marina detenlo con aqua jet!

El ataque de tipo agua golpeó en la cabeza a hypno haciéndole una pequeña herida. Hypno intentó usar hipnosis pero Blaze se lo impidió con lanzallamas. Hypno utilizó entonces psíquico para detener los movimientos de sus rivales varias veces pero por culpa de su precaria situación apenas podía defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hypno, quiero hacerte una pregunta!-le dijo Aurora cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

-¿Hypno?

-Hay algo que lleva molestando un rato. ¿Por qué secuestras niños? Mamá siempre dice que los Pokémon podéis ser tan horribles como los humanos pero no entiendo por qué haces esto-dijo Aurora apenada-. Los Pokémon no podéis hablar como los humanos pero quizás seas capaz de usar tus poderes psíquicos para contarme tus razones. Yo… te ayudaré a aumentar la conexión usando mi aura.

El hecho de que un humano pudiese usar el aura pareció sorprender a hypno pero no dijo nada. Aurora levantó las manos y proyectó su aura hacia hypno. Hacía muy poco que había comenzado a entrenar con su padre, quien era un Guardián del Aura, por lo que apenas sabía manipularla. Sus pocos conocimientos tendrían que bastar por ele momento.

El aura de Aurora e hypno auras conectaron rápidamente. En ese momento Aurora estuvo a punto de vomitar. Jamás había sentido tanta oscuridad concentrada en un solo ser. De todas formas pudo resistir y también conectó su aura a la de sus Pokémon.

Los ojos de hypno brillaron y la mente de Aurora y sus Pokémon se llenaron de imágenes y sonidos.

* * *

 _ **Hace muchos años…**_

 _Un pequeño drowzee jugaba junto a otros Pokémon en un bosque lleno de frutas y bayas. Sus padres le habían dicho que no se entretuviese mucho pero el drowzee se lo pasaba tan bien que sin darse cuenta se hizo muy tarde. Al haber poca luz no supo encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Intentó usar sus poderes psíquicos para buscar a sus padres pero aún era muy joven y no sabía cómo desplegar todo su potencial. Pronto, el pánico le invadió su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar._

 _Unas criaturas muy extrañas se cruzaron en su camino en ese momento. Eran niños humanos. Drowzee nunca había visto nada parecido en el bosque._

 _-¿Habéis visto ese Pokémon?-dijo uno de los niños mientras se reía con crueldad-. ¡Qué feo es! ¡Mirad su nariz y su cuerpo regordete! ¿Cómo puede existir un Pokémon tan ridículo?_

 _-¡Desde luego!-dijo una niña-. Creo que es un drowzee, ya sabéis, la pre-evolución de ese Pokémon que da muy mal rollo… ¿cómo se llamaba…? ¡Hypno, eso es!_

 _-¡Vamos a capturarlo!-sugirió otro niño._

 _-¿En serio queremos a esa cosa con nosotros?_

 _-No tiene por qué ser parte de nuestros equipos. Nuestros Pokémon necesitan un saco de boxeo para entrenar por si lo habéis olvidado._

 _Drowzee no podía entender del todo lo que decían, pero la sensación que le producían sus siniestras miradas y sonrisas hacía que su cuerpo temblase de puro terror._

 _Los niños comenzaron a tirarle piedras y a pegarle con palos. Drowzee no sabía qué hacer, no quería atacarles pero seguían golpeándole y le estaban haciendo mucho daño. Cuando se puso a llorar los niños se rieron aún más y sacaron sus Pokémon para que le atacasen. Finalmente, tras dejarle muy mal herido lo atraparon con una Poké Ball._

 _Durante los siguientes dos años los niños se lo intercambiaban entre ellos y lo usaban para todo tipo de juegos crueles. Los cuales consistían básicamente en que los demás Pokémon le atacasen todos los días como método de "entrenamiento". Los padres de los niños no sabían nada de estos abusos y si alguno lo sospechaba no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era la vida de un Pokémon comparado a la felicidad de sus hijos?_

 _Tras meses de burlas y palizas drowzee no pudo soportarlo más. Aprovechando que lo habían sacado de su Poké Ball, drowzee reunió el poco coraje que le quedaba y rompió la Poké Ball para acto seguido atacar a los niños. Estos pidieron ayuda a sus padres quienes intentaron capturarlo de nuevo pero fue inútil. Drowzee ya había escapado._

 _Intentó regresar a su bosque pero ahora sí que estaba realmente perdido. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo sobrevivir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, drowzee se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente solo en el mundo._

 _Una noche, una niña lo encontró tirado en el suelo, bajo la fría lluvia. La niña lo llevó a una casa del árbol donde junto a sus amigos y con ayuda de varios libros de sus padres, le curaron la fiebre y las heridas. Aquellos días drowzee tuvo muchos sueños. Sueños de sus padres y el bosque donde solía vivir. Esos sueños fueron acompañados por pesadillas de los últimos dos años. Una vez estuvo consciente, drowzee no dejó que aquellos niños que le cuidaban se acercasen a él. No se fiaba de los niños después de sus experiencias pasadas._

 _La niña que le había salvado tardó semanas en conseguir que drowzee la dejase acercarse. Tuvo que tener mucha paciencia. Al final consiguió ganarse su confianza, consiguió que volviese a abrir su corazón. Aquella niña se llamaba Lostelle._

 _Lostelle y sus amigos jugaban con drowzee todos los días en el bosque Baya. A drowzee le encantaba aquel lugar, le recordaba mucho a su hogar. Los niños no querían que los adultos supiesen de la existencia de drowzee ya que no les gustaría la idea de que hubiesen estado cuidando a un Pokémon salvaje. Era su pequeño secreto._

 _Un día, se enfadaron con sus padres por haberles regañado debido a que cada vez volvían más tarde a sus casas. Los niños decidieron hacer una excursión al interior del bosque ellos solos y así poder alejarse de los adultos durante un tiempo. Querían demostrarles que sabían cuidar muy bien de ellos mismos. Prepararon muy bien sus mochilas y junto con drowzee se adentraron en el bosque. Durante la "excursión" drowzee evolucionó a hypno y con su ayuda pudieron vencer a los Pokémon salvajes que iban a apareciendo._

 _Los padres mientras tanto, buscaron desesperadamente a sus hijos. Llamaron a la policía y organizaron varias batidas para hallarlos. Tras un tiempo, que les pareció infinito, los encontraron en el interior del bosque Baya junto a un hypno que los tenía atados. Los niños tenían heridas leves y las ropas destrozadas. Habían perdido las mochilas un día atrás debido a una serie de incidentes pero no les había importado, así la aventura era más emocionante._

 _Los niños estaban jugando en ese momento a policías y ladrones. Hypno era el policía y ellos los ladrones. Los padres, al ver el lamentable estado de sus hijos, pensaron que hypno les estaba haciendo daño así que sin darles tiempo a explicarse lo atacaron._

 _Hypno se defendió pero no atacó, estaba seguro de que los niños aclararían el malentendido enseguida. No lo hicieron. Tenían demasiado miedo de sus padres. Se habían escapado de casa para ir durante una semana a un bosque lleno de Pokémon salvajes, era obvio que iban a ser castigados severamente._

 _Lostelle comenzó a llorar al pensar en lo furioso que se iba a poner su padre. Los otros niños también lloraron y para los adultos aquello fue la prueba definitiva de que ese hypno era maligno. Hypno intentó que los niños dijesen algo en su defensa pero todos apartaron la mirada y cuando hypno estaba acorralado, los adultos les preguntaron a los niños que había pasado. Uno de los niños habló. Con voz temblorosa, dijo que el culpable de todo era hypno. Los otros niños dijeron rápidamente lo mismo. Lostelle e hypno se miraron. Ella no pudo sostener la mirada de dolor, incredulidad y sorpresa que le dirigió el Pokémon. Lostelle no hizo nada por corregir la mentira de sus amigos, simplemente agachó la cabeza y evitó mirar al que tan solo hacía unos minutos había sido su mejor amigo._

 _La paliza que recibió hypno fue brutal, no solo por parte de los Pokémon sino también de los furiosos padres que querían castigarlo por hacer daño a sus hijos. Más tarde, hypno fue abandonado en el bosque. Creyeron que estaba muerto al ver que no se movía. Los padres decidieron que aquel asunto tan escabroso quedase entre ellos y no lo volvieron a mencionar._

 _Lo único que mantuvo con vida a hypno en esos momentos fue la ira y el odio. Sobretodo el odio. Odio contra aquellos seres llamados niños que poseían una apariencia angelical pero en el fondo... escondían una personalidad cruel y despiadada…como sus padres. Desde aquel día, hypno se dedicó a mejor sus habilidades. Gracias a sus vivencias con los niños supo lo que debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo para cumplir su venganza. Durante sus últimos años de vida ellos se habían divertido a su costa. Ahora le tocaba a él divertirse._

* * *

 **En la actualidad…**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Lostelle. No se atrevía a levantar la vista de su taza de té. Tenía miedo de ver qué clase de miradas le estarían dirigiendo el Maestro Pokémon y la profesora Pokémon-. Le traicionamos...Yo le traicioné. Ahora ha vuelto para vengarse y no puedo culparle por ello.

Ash, Lylia y la agente Mara habían llegado hace una hora a la casa de la señora Lostelle. Tras decirle que eran amigos de Sabrina, le explicaron lo sucedido. Fue en ese momento cuando Lostelle les llevó al salón de su casa y les contó la verdadera historia tras el monstruo del bosque Baya.

-¿Puede decirnos dónde cree que puede esconderse ese hypno?-le preguntó Lylia con voz neutra. Quería alejarse cuanto antes de aquella mujer pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

-Seguramente esté en una de las cuevas que hay en la zona más profunda del bosque-respondió Lostelle rápidamente-. Siempre le gustaron los lugares oscuros y recónditos.

-Antes solía haber muchos hypnos por esa zona-les informó la agente Mara-. Pero hace años comenzaron a emigrar a zonas cercanas a poblaciones humanas. Nunca supimos por qué.

-Estoy seguro de que el hypno que buscamos tiene algo que ver-dijo Ash levantándose de su silla-. Si es el único que hay por esas cuevas podré localizarlo fácilmente por su aura.

Antes de que los tres saliesen de la casa la señora Lostelle los detuvo.

-N-necesito pedirles un favor-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Un favor?-esta vez la voz de Lylia no pudo ocultar la aversión que le producía aquella mujer.

-S-sí-dijo Lostelle, algo intimidada por la profesora Pokémon-. Mi hija, Pedrita, fue al bosque esta mañana a coger bayas pero aún no ha vuelto. Si es verdad que hypno sigue ahí…Temo lo que podría hacerle a mi pequeña.

-No se preocupe-dijo Ash muy serio-. Si su hija está entre los secuestrados la rescataremos también.

-Nada de esto habría pasado, si hubiese tenido el valor de decir la verdad-murmuró Lostelle.

-Cometió un error que para muchos es imperdonable-dijo Ash-. Pero perder a una hija es un precio demasiado alto. Le prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-G-gracias…No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de allí, Lylia miró a Ash con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable con ella? Lo que le hicieron a ese hypno…

-Lo sé-dijo Ash con un pequeño suspiro-. Los niños suelen hacer muchas tonterías sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-También los adultos-dijo Lylia recordando a su madre-. Aun así no puedo creer que pueda dormir tranquila después de eso.

-Por su aura, yo diría que no lo hace.

-¿Huh?

-Nada más entrar he analizado su aura…Era muy pesada, llena de tinieblas-dijo Ash. A veces le costaba mucho explicar cosas que eran muy intuitivas para él-. Creo que esa mujer necesita ayuda. Lleva muchos años guardando un gran dolor en su interior.

-Como decía antes, eres demasiado amable, incluso con personas que no se lo merecen-dijo Lylia con una pequeña sonrisa-. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Ash sabía que Lylia era muy sensible con el tema del maltrato, ya fuese a personas o a Pokémon. Por eso entendía que le costaría mucho dejar de odiar a Lostelle.

* * *

 **Bosque Baya…**

Aurora pudo notar que su rostro estaba mojado. Al tocarse la cara sintió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado sin darse cuenta. Para su mente habían pasado horas pero en realidad apenas había pasado medio minuto.

-Hypno…-dijo Aurora con la voz rota-. Sé que lo que te hicieron no está bien pero eso no es motivo para que tú hagas lo mismo. Nada justifica el hacer daño a otros. Lo único que conseguirás es hundirte aún más en el odio. Por favor…deja a esos niños. Ni ellos ni sus padres te han hecho daño alguno. Son inocentes.

-Hypno…-dijo hypno, su mirada estaba llena de rencor y malicia. No estaba dispuesto a negociar. Nunca. Hacer daño a los niños y de forma indirecta a sus padres era demasiado divertido. De repente, notó un movimiento detrás de él. Se giró y pudo ver como un vulpix forma alola, un snivy, un kadabra y un niño se llevaban a escondidas a los otros niños, quienes apenas se sostenían en pie.

-¡Hyp!-gritó furioso mientras salía de los agujeros y se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

-¡Hermanito!-gritó Aurora desesperada, al ver como hypno los iba a alcanzar rápidamente.

-¡V-Vulpix usa viento hielo! ¡Snivy, ciclón de hojas!-gritó Chrysan, intentando controlar su miedo.

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron las órdenes pero los ataques fueron detenidos por el psíquico de hypno. No importaba, con aquello le habían dado tiempo más que suficiente a Aurora para alcanzar a hypno.

Un nuevo agujero apareció bajo sus pies pero hypno no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa. Dio un salto y se alejó de allí. Localizó a dunsparce y anuló enseguida el ataque excavar. Después uso hipnosis sobre el Pokémon de tierra combinado con comesueños. Hypno recuperó energías y con su péndulo guiado por psíquico atacó a Aurora varias veces. Por suerte Blaze y Marina estaban ahí para defenderla.

Blaze usaba garra dragón y garra metal de forma combinada para rechazar el péndulo y acercarse a hypno. Con lanzallamas obligó a hypno a retroceder un poco y por detrás estaba Marina quien lo acosaba con pistola agua y aqua jet. Snivy, Vulpix y Kadabra también se habían unido a la batalla al ver lo poderoso que era aquel hypno.

Hypno estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Chrysan se estaba llevando a los niños y aquellos malditos Pokémon no hacían más que estorbarle.

Hypno lanzó un psíquico tan potente que golpeó a todos sus contrincantes al mismo tiempo y los tumbó en el suelo. Estaba completamente agotado pero usó sus últimas fuerzas para agarrar a Aurora por el cuello y alzarla en el aire.

El péndulo de hypno estaba muy afilado. La mejilla de Aurora ya lo había corroborado antes y ahora lo haría su cuello. Hypno se rió maliciosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que había algo en la mano izquierda de la niña. Era una Rapid Ball, la cual aumentó de tamaño mientras se abría y una pichu variocolor salía de ella.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!-gritó Aurora con sus últimas fuerzas. Raika golpeó a hypno enviándole a volar por los aires. El poderoso ataque eléctrico de la Pokémon Ratoncito recorrió dolorosamente el cuerpo de hypno dejándolo fuera de combate. Sangre salió de su boca antes de quedar inconsciente del todo.

El plan de Chrysan había funcionado. Hypno estaba tan centrado en ellos que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Raika. Antes de venir a la cueva, Chrysan le había pedido a Kadabra que usase onda voltio varias veces sobre Raika para cargarla de electricidad, ya que la habilidad de Raika era pararrayos.

Aurora, para evitar electrocutarse al tocar la Rapid Ball (Raika se había metido a disgusto en ella) se había colocado unos guantes aislantes que siempre llevaba consigo desde que Raika nació.

Chrysan lanzó en ese momento una Ultra Ball sobre hypno. La Ultra Ball se movió tres veces y finalmente emitió un sonido que indicaba el éxito de la captura.

Minutos después despertaron a los otros niños, Pedrita incluida y Aurora les contó la historia del hypno.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?-preguntó Aurora muy agotada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Había faltado poco para que hypno le cortase la garganta. Jugarte la vida para ser una heroína ya no le parecía tan divertido.

-La verdad es que no lo sé…-dijo Chrysan muy serio mientras observaba a hypno en el interior de la Ultra Ball.

* * *

Decir que Lylia estaba cabreada sería una gran falacia. Aurora y Chrysan jamás la habían visto tan enfadada. Cuando sus padres y la policía los encontraron en el bosque junto a los demás niños se montó un gran alboroto.

Aurora, Chrysan y Pedrita fueron interrogados exhaustivamente y atendidos por médicos en el hospital más cercano. Mientras escuchaba su relato Ash contemplaba a sus hijos con una mirada de orgullo…mirada que se le borró enseguida al ver la que Lylia le dirigía.

La agente Mara tampoco parecía muy feliz.

-Estos niños de hoy en día-dijo suspirando-. Primero se enfrentan a peligrosos ex –miembros del Team Rocket y luego a un hypno secuestra niños. Todo en menos de un día.

-Sí, han salido a su padre-gruñó Lylia. Tenía esa mirada que no auguraba nada bueno para sus hijos.

-Mira en qué lío nos has metido-le susurró Chrysan.

-Si no nos hubiésemos metido en este lío a saber que habría pasado con esos niños-contestó Aurora. Y era verdad. Según los médicos había un día más y los niños no habrían despertado jamás.

Al oír aquello la ira de Lylia disminuyó un poco. Lo suficiente como para reducir el castigo de sus hijos.

-¡¿Dos días enteros sin salir del hotel?!-exclamó Aurora indignada.

-Y sin internet-añadió Lylia-. Tal vez así dejéis de desobedecernos a vuestro padre y a mí. Tenéis suerte de que os deje al menos salir de vuestras habitaciones.

-¡Papá!-gritó Aurora, pidiendo ayuda a su progenitor.

-Lo siento, vuestra madre ha hablado-dijo Ash, quien supo ser inteligente y no contradecir a su esposa.

-No importa-dijo Chrysan-. Será un buen momento para meditar y hacer un informe sobre lo que hemos aprendido dese que vinimos a las islas Sete.

Aurora estuvo a punto de estrangular a su hermano pequeño pero supo contenerse.

-Mamá, ¿qué va a pasar con hypno?-preguntó Chrysan, ignorando el aura asesina que emitía su hermana.

-Estará unos días encerrado en la comisaría de policía-respondió ella muy seria-. Me gustaría poder estudiarlo más de cerca. Luego lo enviaremos a la fundación Aether para ver si podemos hacer que vuelva a ser…"normal".

Sus hijos sonrieron con alegría al escuchar aquello. Ash sin embargo, miró fijamente a Lylia. Un Pokémon como hypno jamás volvería a ser normal. Y si no podían hacer que se curase parcialmente de su locura…No, no quería tener que pensar en una solución tan drástica. Aunque hypno era muy peligroso para la sociedad humana, esperaba que la fundación Aether pudiese cambiar eso al menos…

Lylia captó la mirada de Ash y se la devolvió. Adivinaba lo que estaba pensando pero si algo tenían ambos en común era que no se rendían con facilidad.

-Pedrita ha pedido poder hablar con hypno-le dijo luego a Ash.

-Creo que es buena idea…Más o menos. Sin embargo, es mejor que estemos con ella-respondió Ash-. Por si acaso las cosas se salen de control.

-Que es lo más probable-pensó Lylia.

* * *

 **Tres días después…**

Aurora y Pedrita entrenaban con sus Pokémon en mitad del campo mientras que Chrysan las contemplaba con gesto pensativo. Por más que lo intentase había algo que plagaba su mente de forma constante.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-le preguntó su madre al verlo desanimado. Chrysan estaba sentado encima de ella y giró la cabeza para mirarla-. ¿No quieres jugar con ellas?

-No es eso-respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Es qué…-fue en ese momento cuando Chrysan le contó su mayor preocupación. Sus dudas de por qué no le había afectado la canción de hypno.

Por suerte, no pudo ver como la cara de su madre se ponía aún más pálida de lo normal ni como una gota de sudor recorría su espalda. Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Lylia.

 _-Dicha canción tenía efectos diferentes según la edad de la persona. A los niños les hipnotizaba, a los adolescentes les daba un intenso dolor de cabeza y a los adultos, excepto a los muy sensibles, apenas les afectaba._

 _-¿Y no afectaba esa canción a los Pokémon?-preguntó Lylia. No es que quisiese creerse del todo aquella historia pero nunca rechazaba otras posibilidades._

 _-También, excepto a los de tipo siniestro, a esos les daba un pequeño dolor de cabeza…_

-Seguro que no es nada, cariño-le dijo Lylia en un tono suave y tranquilizador-. Los efectos de esa canción aún son desconocidos y afectan de diferente manera a algunas personas. No te preocupes más y ve a jugar con tu hermana y con Pedrita.

-… ¡Vale!-respondió él algo más alegre.

-Por cierto, si sigues mirando de esa forma a Pedrita, Salem va a ponerse celosa-dijo en un tono bromista.

Las mejillas de Chrysan se tornaron de un intenso color carmesí mientras balbuceaba palabras incoherentes.

-¿P-por qu-ué iba S-Salem a p-ponerse ce-elosa?-dijo finalmente. Sin esperar una respuesta se levantó rápidamente y corrió lejos de su madre.

Mientras veía como su hijo adoptivo se marchaba corriendo, Lylia no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acaba de descubrir.

-Ash…Algún día tendremos que contarle la verdad-susurró apenada la joven profesora Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Tour regional I

—¡¿Nos vamos de viaje?!—exclamó Aurora con alegría. Ella y el resto de la familia estaban cenando cuando Ash había soltado la gran noticia.

—Así es—le confirmó Ash—. Como Maestro Pokémon y Campeón de Kanto, es mi deber visitar a los campeones de cada región y ayudarles en lo que pueda. Por eso me gustaría que me acompañaseis, creo que sería una buena experiencia.

—Además, yo podré aprovechar para visitar las otras sucursales de la Fundación—añadió Lylia.

—Hace mucho que no salgo de Kanto, creo que este viaje me vendrá muy bien—comentó Delia ilusionada.

— ¡Y nosotros podremos estar con nuestros amigos!—dijo Aurora.

—Ciertamente, hace tiempo que no los vemos—dijo Chrysan al pensar en sus amigos de otras regiones, los cuales eran hijos de los amigos que Ash había hecho durante sus viajes cuando era entrenador Pokémon.

—Tenemos dos semanas para prepararnos y despedirnos de nuestros amigos en Kanto—dijo Ash—. Mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con el Alto Mando para que se ocupen de todo en mi ausencia.

— ¿Cuál será la ruta que seguiremos, papá?—preguntó Chrysan a la vez que sacaba su cuaderno de notas, regalo de su madre por su séptimo cumpleaños.

—Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, Kalos y Alola, por el momento.

— ¿Por el momento?—preguntó Lylia con curiosidad.

—Puede que tengamos que ir también a otras regiones más pequeñas—explicó Ash.

La familia terminó de cenar mientras hablaban de todo lo que iban a hacer durante ese viaje y los lugares que iban a visitar.

— ¿Podemos ir a las guarderías Pokémon, por favor?—suplicó Aurora a sus padres.

— ¿No me digas que quieres otro Pokémon variocolor?—preguntó Lylia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Ya tienes tres Pokémon variocolor que conseguiste gracias a Oro.

—Tu madre tiene razón—dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa—. No deberías obsesionarte tanto con los Pokémon variocolor.

—P-pero ya sabéis que mi sueño es ser una campeona de Pokémon variocolor—protestó Aurora mientras ponía su cara más tierna e inocente.

Chrysan puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo que hacía su hermana.

—Uno, dos…—comenzó a murmurar el pequeño Ketchum.

—No creo que pase nada por ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños—dijo Delia acariciando la cabeza de su nieta.

—Ya veremos—dijo Ash en un tono más dulce. Lylia y Chrysan se miraron entre sí y suspiraron. Delia y Ash siempre caía en las "trampas" de Aurora, y cuando Ash decía "ya veremos", significaba que iba a ceder a las peticiones de esta.

—Por suerte somos inmunes a los encantos de tu hermana mayor, ¿eh, Chrysan?—rió Lylia mientras acariciaba con cariño la cara de su hijo.

Aurora, sabiéndose vencedora de aquel conflicto estuvo sonriendo toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando Aurora y Chrysan se fueron a la cama comenzaron a hablar en voz baja sobre el viaje.

— ¿Has oído, Raika?—le preguntó Aurora a su pichu—. Otras regiones significan otros Pokémon a los cuales vencer.

— ¡Pi, pichu!—exclamó Raika con emoción.

—Qué ganas tengo de que vayamos—dijo Aurora.

—Antes tenemos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos en Kanto—respondió Chrysan, quien también tenía dificultades para ocultar su emoción.

—Espero que podamos ver a L en Teselia—dijo Aurora con una sonrisa traviesa y algo soñadora en su rostro—. Quedamos empatados la última vez y no me puedo permitir un empate en mi currículum.

—Ni siquiera sabes que significa currículum—murmuró Chrysan.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

—L…Para ser un pacifista tiene unos Pokémon muy bien entrenados—murmuró Aurora pensativa.

— ¿En serio vas a pasarte esos días retando de nuevo a todo el mundo?—preguntó Chrysan exasperado—. Tenemos la oportunidad de intercambiar información con personas de otras regiones y tú solo piensas en combatir con t-

— ¡No es mi novio!—exclamó Aurora levantándose del suelo y sobresaltando a su hermano pequeño. Su cara estaba completamente roja y su mirada era de advertencia.

— ¿Huh?...Pero si iba a decir tu rival-dijo su confuso y asustado hermano.

—Mi rival es esa bruja de Salem—dijo Aurora cruzándose de brazos e hinchando sus mofletes.

—Se puede tener más de un rival, ¿sabes?

—Bah…

Chrysan no comprendía muy bien el comportamiento de su hermana, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Raika por el contrario, soltó un par de risitas a espaldas de su entrenadora.

—Lo primero que haremos mañana será llamar a nuestra prima para quedar pronto con ella-sugirió Aurora—. No quiero irme a Johto sin haberla visto por última vez.

—Lo que quieres es pelear una última vez.

— ¿Y qué si es así?

—A mí me da igual ver cómo te vuelve a dar una paliza, pero si es lo que quieres…

Aurora decidió ignorar el comentario de su hermano. No quería montar un altercado que sus padres viniesen a castigarles.

—Quiero que hagas una lista de nuestros amigos de Kanto y de otras regiones, así no se nos olvidará llamarles—sugirió Aurora, aunque su tono indicaba más una orden que una sugerencia.

—No soy tu esclavo—protestó Chrysan.

—Eres mi hermano menor, lo cual es lo mismo.

* * *

 **Kanto**

* * *

 **Ciudad Verde; Cerca del bosque Verde**

— ¿Os vais de viaje?—preguntó un niño de seis años. Era rubio, de ojos anaranjados, mirada inocente y una sonrisa contagiosa. Se encontraba rodeado de Pokémon de tipo bicho que se movían alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

—Así es, por eso hemos venido a despedirnos de ti—le dijo Aurora a Naranja, quien era hijo de Amarillo y Esmeralda.

En algún momento de su corta vida, Aurora siempre se había preguntado porque ciertos padres de Kanto tenían la obsesión de poner nombres de colores a sus hijos.

— _Son costumbres que tiene algunas regiones—le explicó su madre—. Por ejemplo, en Johto les suelen poner nombres de metales._

A la joven Aurora le seguía pareciendo algo tonto y cruel poner esa clase de nombres a los hijos, pero no quería pensar más en ese tema.

—Hermanito, ¿no vas a despedirte de Naranja?—preguntó Aurora a Chrysan, quien miraba desde lejos, y con cierta aversión, a los Pokémon bicho congregados alrededor del niño.

—En cuanto esas cosas se vayan—respondió él algo alterado. Aurora suspiró antes de reírse de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que adora estudiar a los Pokémon no se atreva con los de tipo bicho?

— ¡Son adorables!—exclamó Naranja muy alegre mientras acariciaba a un caterpie.

—No tienen nada de adorable—murmuró Chrysan.

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué, pero desde pequeño nunca le habían gustado los Pokémon bicho. Con el paso de los años su miedo se vio sustituido por molestia. Los toleraba más prefería no estar mucho en contacto con ellos.

Cuando los Pokémon bicho se fueron, Naranja se puso muy triste, pero entre Aurora y Chrysan le animaron de nuevo. Le enseñaron sus Pokémon y jugaron con él toda la tarde. Aunque esto último era una pesadilla, pues al niño se le daban muy bien los juegos.

Adivinanzas, cartas, memorizar debilidades de los Pokémon…Una vez que se les explicaban las reglas Naranja dominaba el juego. Chrysan había llegado a la conclusión de que o era un genio en potencia o había heredado las habilidades de su padre.

—No quiero que os vayáis—dijo Naranja triste cuando se hizo muy tarde.

—Tranquilo, volveremos en unos meses—le aseguró Chrysan.

—Tras haber combatido con entrenadores de otras regiones—añadió Aurora con ilusión.

—Hum…Mamá dice que obsesionarse con los combates Pokémon no es bueno—comentó Naranja—. Dice que te lleva por…

— ¿Por el mal camino?—le ayudó Chrysan.

— ¡Eso!, ¡por el mal camino!

—Opino lo mismo—dijo Chrysan con una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que su hermana odiaba que dijesen esa clase de cosas sobre los combates, siendo que ella siempre estaba pensando en eso.

—Como se nota que sois demasiado pequeños como para entender lo divertidos que son los combates—les dijo Aurora con condescendencia—. Cuando crezcáis no querréis hacer otra cosa.

Chrysan y Naranja se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reírse.

— ¡¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?!—preguntó Aurora muy ofendida al ver como se tomaban a broma sus palabras.

 **ooOoo**

 **Ciudad Plateada; Casa de Brock y Fortunia**

Una chica de diez años, de pelo largo castaño con mechas rojos y ojos rasgados, leía muy entretenida una revista titulada _"Los entrenadores Pokémon más guapos del mundo"_. A su lado había una aron y una amaura que jugaban con los Pokémon de Aurora y Chrysan.

—Humm, vaya con Máximo, es de esos hombres a los que la edad les sienta muy bien, ¿no creéis?—comentó entre risitas la chica mientras se limpiaba las babas que salían de su boca-. Aunque Roco y Lino no se quedan muy atrás, ju, ju, ju, ju, ju…

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Lítia?—le preguntó Aurora a su amiga.

— ¿Mejor que ver a estos tíos guapos?—preguntó atónita la chica.

Aurora puso los ojos en banco y resopló. Si su amiga era así con once años no quería ni ver cuando fuese una adolescente.

—Tienes nueve años, cuando crezcas tú también serás como yo—dijo Lítia muy convencida.

— ¿Tus padres te dejan leer esto?—preguntó Chrysan al ver como Aurora estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Lo último que necesitaban era un combate Pokémon en mitad de la habitación.

—No, pero mientras no lo sepan no pasa nada—respondió Lítia con una amplia sonrisa.

— _Sinceramente, espero no acabar como ella_ —pensó Aurora.

—Eres igual que el tío Brock antes de que se casase con tu madre—comentó Chrysan al recordar las historias que les contaba su padre.

— ¿Igual que mi padre?—Lítia arqueó una ceja, al parecer aquello la sorprendía bastante—. Lo dudo. En lo único en lo que nos parecemos es en lo mucho que nos gusta cocinar.

—Sí claro—murmuró Aurora.

Aun podía recordar como Lítia pedía matrimonio a todos los chicos con los que se cruzaba por la calle. Los pobres solían huir asustados al verla correr hacia ellos con corazones en los ojos. Aurora se moría siempre de la vergüenza mientras que Chrysan tomaba notas del curioso comportamiento de su amiga.

— ¿Y si salimos por la ciudad?—preguntó Chrysan, aburrido de estar encerrado en aquella casa.

— ¡Ni hablar!—exclamó Aurora, pues no quería que Lítia volviese a avergonzarla delante de todos.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Chrysan disgustado.

—Porque lo digo yo.

—P-per-

—Pero nada.

Los ojos de Chrysan comenzaron a ponerse llorosos hasta que Litia le dio un abrazo.

—No te preocupes—le susurró con cariño, luego miró con ferocidad a Aurora haciendo que la chica retrocediese asustada—. Pídele perdón a tu hermano. Ahora.

—Per-

—Pero nada.

Aurora, intimidada, pidió enseguida perdón a Chrysan y le dijo que podían ir a donde quisiese.

—Así me gusta, que los hermanos se lleven bien—dijo Lítia muy feliz. Podía ser algo alocada y enamoradiza pero a la hora de la verdad, había heredado el carácter de su madre.

—Si Aurora se mete contigo durante el viaje me lo dices cuando vuelvas, ¿vale pequeño?—le dijo Lítia a Chrysan. Este asintió muy alegre, mientras dirigía una sonrisa traviesa a su hermana.

Las venas de la cabeza de Aurora se hincharon al ver como su hermano pequeño sacaba provecho de la situación. Desde hacía un tiempo su dulce e inocente hermano se había vuelto menos dulce e inocente y un poco más travieso.

—…Lítia, ¿y si vamos al gimnasio?-se atrevió a preguntar Aurora un rato después.

— ¿A combatir?—preguntó Lítia mientras volvía a coger una de sus revistas.

—Sí.

—No sé-dijo Lítia dubitativa-. Ya sabes que no me va mucho lo de combatir.

—Por faaa…-Aurora juntó las manos en un intento de súplica.

—…No.

Aurora se calló al instante pues sabía que convencer a Litia de hacer algo que no quería, era como intentar mover una roca de varias toneladas.

—Qué envidia me dais—comentó Lítia de repente—. Poder ir a otras regiones para conocer a entrenadores guapos…

—Ese no es el motivo de nuestro viaje—dijo Chrysan con una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

—Aurora, ya me contarás que tal con tu novio.

— ¡L no es mi novio!—exclamó ella furiosa y avergonzada.

Chrysan y Lítia tuvieron que taparse los oídos para evitar que sus tímpanos se rompiesen debido al grito de Aurora.

— ¡Vale, vale, me has convencido!—mintió Lítia mientras apretaba los labios para no partirse de risa.

 **ooOoo**

 **Monte Moon**

— ¡Clefairy usa psíquico!

Los ojos del Pokémon Hada se iluminaron mientras movía sus manos para elevar en el aire a dos hombres y estamparlos contra una pared rocosa.

— ¿En serio ese es todo el poder de los infames ladrones de fósiles?—preguntó una niña de diez años. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y sus ojos eran de un color marrón suave. Era un poco alta para su edad.

Alrededor suya había varios drowzee y ekans inconscientes y con los huesos rotos. Pertenecían a los ladrones pero obviamente no estaban en condiciones de dar problemas.

— ¡Por favor, perdónanos!—suplicaron los hombres—. Solo queríamos dinero fácil, no hemos hecho daño a nadie.

—Clefairy, puño meteoro.

El puño de Clefairy rompió las mandíbulas de ambos criminales dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos criminales al instante. Aurora le cerró de inmediato los ojos a Chrysan, pero el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose ya era bastante para darle pesadillas durante varias noches. Al terminar el combate el aura agresiva que rodeaba a la entrenadora de Clefairy desapareció por completo.

— ¿C-creéis que me he pasado con ellos?—preguntó con timidez al ver las heridas de sus adversarios.

—Un poco, prima Maron—dijo Chrysan.

—Que aburrido—gruño Aurora. Ayudar a su prima a limpiar el monte de ladrones no había sido tan divertido como esperaba. Es más, Maron los había usado a ella y a su hermano para combatir a los zubat y geodude del monte debido a que se había olvidado de llevar repelentes.

—Nuestros Pokémon están agotados—dijo Chrysan devolviendo a su vulpix forma alola y a su snivy a sus Poké Balls.

—Os merecéis un buen descanso, Raika, Blaze, Marina—dijo Aurora mirando a su pichu, charmander y popplio. Los tres apenas podían levantar sus cabezas pero sonrieron a su entrenadora mientras esta los hacía regresar a sus Poké Balls.

—Siento mucho haber hecho pasar un mal rato a vuestros Pokémon—se disculpó Maron con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No hace falta que llores—respondió Aurora molesta—. Me da rabia que no les queden fuerzas pero al menos ha sido un buen entrenamiento.

— ¡Snif!... ¿En serio?—preguntó Maron mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Totalmente en serio—dijo Chrysan. El pequeño Ketchum le dio un pañuelo a su prima y esta no tardó en llenarlo de mocos.

—Gracias…

—Puedes quedártelo—respondió Chrysan rápidamente al ver que quería devolvérselo.

Los tres ataron a los ladrones y se quedaron sentados esperando a que llegase la agente Mara.

— ¿Nuestros tíos te dejan combatir sola contra criminales?—preguntó Aurora con curiosidad. Maron asintió con la cabeza.

—Mamá me mataría si intentase algo así—dijo Aurora frunciendo el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué. Nuestros padres hacían casi lo mismo a mi edad—dijo Maron con orgullo—. Ahora que soy una entrenadora Pokémon hecha y derecha, me gustaría derrotar a alguna organización criminal…pero ya no hay de eso en Kanto.

— ¿Y eso es malo?—preguntó Chrysan sorprendido.

—No…pero hace que Kanto sea más aburrido.

— _Seguro que mamá se enfadaría si oyese eso_ —pensaron Aurora y Chrysan.

Maron les contó a sus primos como era viajar por Kanto sola en busca de medallas. Ella ya tenía tres y pensaba ir al gimnasio de ciudad Verde a conseguir la cuarta.

—Me he encontrado con Pokémon de todo tipo, incluso Pokémon que no son de Kanto—les explicó ilusionada.

—Eso es debido a que se están introduciendo Pokémon de otras regiones como parte de un programa global de multiculturalidad—explicó Chrysan—. Aunque mamá y otros profesores dicen que es muy mala idea traer tantos Pokémon no nativos.

Maron se quedó mirando durante un rato a su primo, con cara de sorpresa, para luego abrazarlo y revolverle el pelo con sus manos.

— ¡Que adorable! Tan pequeño y ya habla como un adulto.

— ¿Y eso te parece adorable?—preguntó Aurora arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Mi cabeza!—protestó Chrysan al ver que Maron no tenía intenciones de parar. Podía sentir como su cráneo estaba cediendo poco a poco a la presión de las manos de su prima.

— ¡Lo siento!—exclamó ella soltándolo al instante-. ¡Perdón, perdón!

—Tranquilízate, no ha sido para tanto—dijo enseguida Aurora al ver que su prima iba a llorar de nuevo—. ¿Verdad, hermanito?

—Sí que lo h-…Cierto, cierto, no ha sido para tanto—rectificó Chrysan al ver la mirada de advertencia de su hermana.

—M-me alegro—dijo Maron aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

— _¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan bruta sea tan llorona?_ —pensaron los confusos hermanos Ketchum.

Tras tranquilizarse, Maron quiso recordar, para desgracia de su prima, todas las veces que la había vencido en un combate Pokémon.

— ¡He cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes! _—_ replicó Aurora próxima vez que peleemos te daré una paliza.

El ambiente cambió al instante y un aura asesina envolvió de nuevo a Maron. Aurora y Chrysan ya estaban acostumbrados por lo que no se sorprendieron.

— ¿En serio crees que tienes alguna posibilidad, enana?

— ¡He crecido dos centímetros desde la última vez que nos vimos!

— ¡Qué mayor!—exclamó Maron con ironía. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a su prima, ¡era tan fácil!

Chrysan también observó divertido como su hermana perdía los nervios. Lo que más le gustaba de estar con su prima Maron, era que Aurora debía dejar a un lado s orgullo y admitir que había alguien mejor que ella. Aunque la joven Ketchum jamás lo admitiría.

 **ooOoo**

 **Ciudad Celeste; Piscina privada del Gimnasio Pokémon**

—Lo siento mucho Aurora pero ya sabes que a mí no me va eso de los combates Pokémon, prefiero los concursos acuáticos—dijo Ariel. La hija de Misty tenía el pelo negro, pero había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre. Tenía una constitución más fuerte que las otras niñas de su edad debido a su entrenamiento diario de natación.

—Qué mala suerte…Y se supone que Kanto es la región en la que todo el mundo quiere combatir-comentó Aurora algo decepcionada—. ¿Y qué dicen tus primos?

—Me temo Neptuno, Poseidón y Océano tampoco van a querer.

Aurora levantó la vista y vio a los hijos de Daisy, Violet y Lily junto a su hermano. Los cuatro metidos en el agua, en la zona que cubría menos. Los primos de Ariel estaban enseñándole técnicas de natación a Chrysan, quien escuchaba muy atento todo lo que le decían los tres adolescentes.

—Tch…Entonces solo queda por preguntar el idiota de tu hermano—dijo Aurora fastidiada.

—Tampoco es para tanto, en el fondo Eric es muy buena persona—dijo Ariel, en un vano intento de defender a su hermano gemelo.

—Solo cuando no está intentando besarse a sí mismo…o a mí.

—Cierto—afirmó Ariel con un suspiro. La verdad es que a veces a ella también le daban ganas de bajarle los humos a Eric.

Ariel y Aurora se detuvieron al llegar hasta la zona de la piscina en la cual estaba Eric haciendo ejercicios. El niño de nueve años era ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Solo él y la piscina existían en su mente en esos momentos.

— ¡Eric!

Su hermano se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Ariel ignoró como pudo el tono de su hermano.

—Aurora y Chrysan se irán pronto de viaje por otras regiones—le explicó—. Han venido a despedirse.

— ¿Mi adoraba Aurora se aleja de Kanto y de mis brazos?—preguntó Eric con tristeza, la cual se le fue enseguida al ver a Aurora al lado de su hermana.

Ignorando la mirada de hastío de la niña, Eric salió del agua a gran velocidad y se arrodilló ante ella.

—Aurora, querida mía. ¿Has venido a despedirte de mí? ¿Tan importante soy para ti?

—Me estoy despidiendo de todos mis amigos de Kanto, no te creas que eres tan especial—respondió en un tono algo frío.

— ¡Aaaa! ¡Cuánta crueldad, cada vez me gustas más!—exclamó Eric agarrándola de las manos.

—Suéltame, antes de que le pida a Raika que te electrocute—le advirtió Aurora. Su pichu emitió pequeñas chispas por sus rosadas mejillas para acentuar el mensaje de su entrenadora.

Eric cumplió la orden instante.

— ¿Quieres que combatamos?—preguntó Aurora, no queriendo estar mucho rato al lado de Eric.

— ¿Soy el primero al que se lo peguntas?

—He preguntado antes a tu hermana y a tus primos, pero ninguno parece estar interesado.

—Ju, se ve que solo yo he heredado el gen de líder de gimnasio—dijo Eric con prepotencia—. De acuerdo mi bella flor, yo sí aceptaré ese torneo ya que alguien debe mantener el orgullo de esta familia.

Ariel puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo. Debía tranquilizarse antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

—Debo advertirte, Aurora, que mi spheal y mi mantyke son rivales a temer—dijo Eric con prepotencia.

 **ooOoo**

 **Cinco minutos después…**

— ¡Spheal, Mantyke!—gritó Eric con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a sus queridos Pokémon completamente derrotados por la pichu de Aurora.

—El peor combate Pokémon de mi vida—murmuró Aurora. La decepción en el rostro de Raika decía que ella pensaba lo mismo. Ariel, por el contrario, parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos para no partirse de risa.

— ¿Es esa forma de tratar a los Pokémon de tu futuro marido?—preguntó Eric indignado.

—Sigue soñando, perdedor—respondió Aurora—. En día en el que quiera un marido no pensaré en ti.

—Ay, como me gustan las mujeres difíciles—dijo Eric suspirando—. ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que estás loca por mí?

—Lo único que va a admitir es lo tonto que pareces cuando intentas imitar a un adulto—dijo Ariel.

—Silencio hermana, esto es entre mi bella flor de las nieves y yo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a enterar que no me interesas en lo absoluto?—preguntó Aurora cansada—. No quiero ni pensar en lo pesado que serás cuando llegues a la adolescencia.

— ¡Estoy deseando que ambos lleguemos a la adolescencia!—exclamó Eric, ignorando la pregunta de Aurora—. Por cierto, dicen por ahí que tu padre y mi madre tuvieron una relación romántica-dijo en un tono que intentaba ser, sin mucho éxito, seductor—. Tal vez tú y yo deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

—Estás mintiendo—dijo Aurora—. En serio, deja de ser tan pesado.

—La culpa es tuya por ser más bella que una roserade…pero ¡qué digo!, más bella que un milotic, más bella que…

Eric siguió hablando durante varios minutos más sin darse cuenta de que Aurora y Ariel se habían ido de allí hacía rato.

 **ooOoo**

 **Ciudad Azafrán; Casa de la familia de Sabrina**

Una cuchara con helado flotaba en el aire gracias a la telequinesis de Salem. La chica dirigió la cuchara con precisión milimétrica hasta la boca de Chrysan, quien saboreo el helado de fresa mientras alababa a la chica.

—Ahora controlas mucho mejor tus poderes psíquicos—comentó Chrysan con admiración.

— ¿A que sí?, todo es gracias al entrenamiento de mamá—respondió Salem sonrojándose. En sus brazos, había un ralts macho que aplaudía con alegría a su entrenadora al ver sus progresos como psíquica.

Aurora y Raika estaban con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, viendo la amigable interacción entre Chrysan y Salem.

—Es mucho mejor manejar el aura que tener poderes psíquicos.

Salem lanzó una mirada desagradable a la joven Ketchum pero decidió hacer lo que más irritaba a Aurora, ignorarla.

—Me gustaría mucho poder ir contigo a ese viaje, estoy segura de que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien—dijo Salem acariciándole la cabeza a Chrysan. El pequeño se sonrojó y no pudo evitar soltar un a risa nerviosa. Aurora puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que ya era hora de intervenir.

—Deja de manipular a mi hermano, bruja—le advirtió a Salem.

—Solo porque yo sí sé ser amable con él, no significa que lo esté manipulando, perdedora—respondió Salem mientras intentaba controlar su genio. Su madre le había advertido que nada de peleas con Aurora aquel día.

— ¿Perdedora? Si mal no recuerdo Raika le ha dado muchas palizas a tu ralts.

— ¡Ja!, en tus sueños.

Chrysan no era un guardián del aura, pero no necesitaba serlo para notar como el ambiente se volvía pesado y agresivo alrededor de las chicas. Lo normal cuando las dos estaban en la misma habitación.

—No eres más que una envidiosa—dijo Aurora. Su frente y la de Salem estaban separadas por unos pocos milímetros.

— ¡Serás…! ¡Ejem!—Salem fingió toser y recobró la compostura enseguida—. Yo jamás podría tener envidia de una maniática de las batallas como tú.

—Me sorprende que puedas mover algo con esa mente tan retorcida.

—A mí me sorprende que alguien sin alma como tú pueda usar el aura.

Aquello fue el detonante para que Raika y el ralts de Salem comenzasen a imitar a sus entrenadoras y se retasen con la mirada. Los dos Pokémon estaban ansiosos de defender el honor de sus amigas.

—Estoy deseando barrer el suelo contigo.

—Lo único que se va a barrer son tus lágrimas cuando te veas derrotada.

—Eso no tiene sentido, no se pueden barrer lágrimas—se burló Aurora—. No eres una psíquica muy lista, ¿eh?

— ¡Pensaba ser amable contigo pero pienso hacerte pedazos, cretina!

Las dos estuvieron un rato intercambiando insultos hasta que Salem calló de repente y comenzó a frotarse la frente,

—… ¿M-mamá?-preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¡N-no! No estamos peleando, lo juro…Vale…

Aurora y Chrysan se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Salem, quien dejó de frotarse la frente al ver que la observaban fijamente.

— ¡N-no estoy loca!-gritó ella con las mejillas totalmente rojas—. Lo que pasa…es que a mi madre le gusta hablar mediante telepatía…Me ha pedido que dejemos de pelear…que se nos oye desde la calle…

En momentos así Aurora sentía pena por su rival. Que tu madre pudiese regañarte desde cualquier sitio gracias a la telepatía no debía de ser nada agradable.

* * *

 **Día de la partida**

—Salem está cada día más guapa—comentó Chrysan mientras revisaba su equipaje. Los dos hermanos y la abuela Delia estaban en la entrada de la casa, esperando a Ash y a Lylia.

Aurora lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—…Hermanito, esa chica no te conviene—dijo Aurora golpeándole con un dedo en la frente—. Además, es dos años mayor que tú.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Chrysan algo molesto y confuso.

—Algún día lo entenderás.

Delia observaba divertida la interacción entre los dos hermanos. Le sorprendía mucho como podían llegar a exhibir comportamientos adelantados a su edad.

— _Estos niños…cada vez viene más adelantados_ —pensó Delia con una sonrisa.

Ash y Lylia llegaron al poco rato.

—Nuestro avión privado nos espera—declaró Ash con tanto entusiasmo que Pikachu estuvo a punto de caerse de su hombro. Lylia sonrió al ver su actitud algo infantil.

—Bueno, espero que os hayáis tenido tiempo de despediros de todos vuestros amigos durante estas dos semanas—les dijo Lylia sus hijos.

— ¡Sí mamá!—respondieron estos muy alegres.

—Muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar nuestro "Tour regional".

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tour regional II

 **Hace varios años…**

— _Ash está tardando demasiado—murmuró Lylia preocupada._

 _Habían pasado tres días. Ash, junto a Misty y la policía, debían investigar las extrañas desapariciones en ciudad Celeste. Ash siempre la llamaba todos los días excepto este. Lylia sabía que podía confiar en Ash y en sus Pokémon pero eso no hacía la espera menos dura._

 _Delia estaba dormida y ella se encontraba en el salón ordenando unos papeles. Más por distraerse que por trabajar. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo importante iba a ocurrir aquella noche._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Grave error. Según los informativos, había habido varias explosiones en una fábrica cerca a ciudad Celeste. De momento se desconocían los motivos y se aconsejaba a la población que mantuviesen la calma._

 _Lylia se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba completamente segura de que Ash estaba involucrado en todo eso. Su marido siempre atraía esa clase de cosas. Antes de que pudiese decidir qué hacer, alguien llamó a la puerta. Corrió hacia ella y preguntó quién era._

— _Soy yo—Era la voz de su marido. Lylia suspiró aliviada y abrió enseguida la puerta. Lo que vió se le quedaría grabado en su memoria durante el resto de su vida._

 _Delante de ella estaba Ash. Tenía algunas magulladuras pero nada grave. Pikachu, quien estaba en su hombro izquierdo, presentaba un aspecto similar. Los ojos de ambos mostraban un gran cansancio._

 _Sin embargo, lo que marcó de verdad a Lylia fue ver que Ash tenía algo entre sus brazos, un bebé._

— _¿Q-qué…?—Lylia no sabía que decir. Antes de que Ash pudiese explicarle que estaba pasando, el bebé abrió los ojos mostrando una extraña coloración azulada._

 _Aquellos ojos miraron directamente a Lylia con tal inocencia que sintió como su corazón se derretía. En ese momento, por más irreal que pareciese, supo que se había formado un lazo irrompible entre ambos._

* * *

 **En la actualidad; Región de Jhoto: Pueblo Primavera**

—Mamá, ya hemos llegado—avisó el pequeño Chrysan a su madre. Esta abrió los ojos y vio que era cierto. Ya estaban cerca de la famosa Guardería Pokémon de pueblo Primavera.

—Este lugar sigue tan bonito como siempre—comentó Ash.

—Pero no es mejor que pueblo Paleta—dijo Aurora, muy orgullosa de su lugar de origen.

— ¡Cierto!

Lylia y Chrysan pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras sonreían ligeramente.

—Recuerda Aurora, nada de peleas a menos que sean combates Pokémon—le advirtió su madre—. No queremos que pase lo mismo que la última vez, ¿verdad?

—Ugh…no hacía falta que me lo recordases—murmuró Aurora.

—Vamos—comenzó a decir Ash—, tampoco fue para ta-

El Maestro Pokémon cerró la boca enseguida al ver la heladora mirada que le dirigía su esposa.

La rivalidad entre Kanto y Johto era algo que algunos llevaban al extremo. En el caso de Aurora, no dudaba en atacar a cualquier que hablase mal de su región natal. Y no les atacaba con sus Pokémon precisamente.

—Prometo no meterme en líos—le dijo a su madre mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás.

— ¡Mamá, Aurora está cruzando los dedos!—gritó Chrysan.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¡Verdad!

— ¡Niños!—les advirtió Lylia mientras se frotaba la frente.

 **ooOoo**

Cobre tenía el pelo azulado y los ojos de un color dorado. Estaño era pelirrojo y sus castaños ojos reflejaban una personalidad igual de traviesa que la de su amigo.

Cobre era hijo de Oro y Cristal, Estaño era hijo de Plata y Lira. Los dos eran pesadillas andantes, al menos para Aurora.

— ¿Queréis jugar?

— ¿O bailar?

— ¿O pescar?

— ¿O pasear?

Los dos amigos siguieron nombrando cosas que hacer mientras que Aurora intentaba no perder la paciencia.

—Había olvidado lo pesados que son cuando están juntos—comentó.

— ¿Sabes que si juntas cobre y estaño sale bronce?—le informó Chrysan.

—Sí, sí, que curioso—dijo Aurora con desinterés.

Al ver como su hermano hinchaba sus mofletes al sentirse ofendido, le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Acto que pilló por sorpresa a Chrysan, pues su hermana no era precisamente alguien muy cariñosa, aunque sí bastante sobreprotectora.

— ¡Echemos un pulso!—gritaron Cobre y Estaño al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Un pulso?—preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí—dijo Estaño.

— ¿Qué pasa, acaso los de Kanto sois unos debiluchos?—les provocó Cobre.

— ¡Kanto es la mejor región del mundo!—rugió Aurora muy ofendida. Dejando salir a flote su lado patriótico.

—Y la más sobrexplotada—murmuró Chrysan, aunque nadie le escuchó.

—Acepto el reto—dijo Aurora—. Pero seré yo contra vosotros dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!/ ¡Qué atrevida!

— ¿Estás segura, hermanita?—pregunto Chrysan. Aurora le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que soy ambidiestra.

 **ooOoo**

— ¡Mi mano!—gritaron ambos niños al sentir en sus carnes la fuerza de Aurora. La chica sonreía mientras se frotaba ligeramente las manos. Había sido un combate justo pero rápido. No podían quejarse del resultado.

—Supongo que tendremos que darles los huevos Pokémon—dijo Cobre de repente.

—Es lo justo—dijo Estaño.

— ¿Huevos Pokémon?—preguntó Chrysan. Los dos amigos asintieron con sus cabezas.

—Nuestros padres tenían planeado regalarlos un par de huevos Pokémon—les explicó Cobre.

—Pero nosotros queríamos poneros las cosas un poco difícil—terminó diciendo Estaño.

—Esos huevos… ¿los tenías ya preparados?—preguntó Chrysan.

— ¡P-por supuesto que sí!—exclamaron nerviosos los amigos. De esa forma se confirmaron las sospechas de Chrysan.

— _Seguramente papá llamó antes para que nos regalasen un huevo a cada uno_ —dedujo Chrysan—. _Papá mima demasiado a mi hermana._

— ¿Alguno de esos huevos es de un Pokémon variocolor?—preguntó Aurora esperanzada.

—Sí, ahora tenemos máquinas que nos ayudan a saber esas cosas—le dijo Cobre mientras cogía una especie de incubadora donde había un huevo de color azulado con un par de rayas negras.

—Este el tuyo—le dijo Estaño a Chrysan al darle un huevo de un color verde con manchas blancas.

—Un nuevo Pokémon variocolor…—dijo Aurora con expresión soñadora mientras acariciaba la incubadora que contenía a su cuarto Pokémon—. Tengo muchas ganas de saber que será…

—Yo también—dijo Chrysan, quien no pudo ocultar la ilusión que le hacía recibir su tercer Pokémon.

—Supongo que ya no os parecemos tan pesados—dijo Cobre mientras hinchaba su pecho.

—Creo que hace tiempo que han dejado de hacernos caso—le dijo estaño al ver como los dos hermanos parecían estar soñando despiertos.

* * *

— ¡Muchas gracias papá!—gritó Aurora mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

— ¿Gracias?, ¿por qué?—preguntó Ash confuso.

— ¡Por el huevo de Pokémon variocolor!

—Bueno, cualquier cosa para ayudarte en tu sueño de ser una Maestra variocolor—dijo Ash, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño—. Pero los siguientes Pokémon variocolores tendrás que capturarlos tú sola, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale!

—Yo también te doy las gracias—dijo Chrysan dándole otro abrazo—. Aunque nunca he dicho que quería otro Pokémon.

—Eso ha sido idea mía—confesó Lylia—. No me parecía justo que tu hermana tuviese un huevo y tu no. Al fin y al cabo vas a ser investigador Pokémon, ¿verdad? Saber cómo cuidar bien de un huevo es fundamental. Aurora puede ayudar con eso.

—Sí—respondió ella con orgullo, pues había criado a su inicial, Raika, desde que era un huevo.

Chrysan sonrió y todos se dieron un abrazo grupal. Delia les hizo una foto sin que lo supiesen, queriendo remarcar el feliz momento.

* * *

 **Región de Hoenn**

* * *

 **Ciudad Petalia**

—Escuchadme bien porque no lo repetiré otra vez—les advirtió Estela, hija de Aura y Bruno—. Al contrario que vosotros, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que quedaros en ese rincón y no me molestéis.

La chica de cabello muy corto y castaño estaba sentada en una cómoda silla giratoria y miraba a su ordenador de última generación.

—Pero nuestros padres han dicho que juguemos—protestó Chrysan.

—Me da igual.

— ¿En serio vas a ignorarnos para seguir escribiendo una historia en tu ordenador?—preguntó Aurora muy ofendida.

—Ese es mi plan, sí.

Aurora y Chrysan se miraron entre sí y luego la habitación repleta de espejos y posters de cantantes pop famosos.

—Por suerte hemos traído nuestras Nintendo—comentó Crhsyan mientras revolvía su mochila.

—Si vais a jugar acordaros de apagar el volumen—les dijo estela sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Sus dedos revoloteaban con rapidez por el teclado de su ordenador.

— ¿Qué clase de historia estás escribiendo?—le preguntó Aurora.

—Historias sueltas sobre diferentes misteriosos de nuestro mundo—dijo Estela—. Vuestro padre es una fuente muy valiosa de inspiración con todas las aventuras que ha vivido.

—Nosotros también vivimos una gran aventura en las islas Sete.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿No has oído hablar del hypno de isla Tera?—le preguntó Chrysan.

Estela arqueó una ceja y dejó de teclear.

— ¿El que secuestraba niños?

—Sí. Nosotros fuimos los que lo capturamos—dijo Aurora con orgullo. Sin previo aviso. Estela abandonó su silla y se situó muy cerca de ellos.

—Contádmelo todo, por favor. No os dejéis ningún detalle.

— ¿Así que ahora si te interesamos, eh?—pensaron con cierta rabia los dos hermanos.

—No pongáis esa cara, con lo mucho que os quiero—dijo Estela forzando una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está tu prima?—le preguntó de repente Chrysan. La hija de Max y Clem tenía tan solo un año pero sabían que Estela a veces la cuidaba.

— ¿Lima? Está encerrada en su casa—les informó Estela—. Al parecer ha pillado un buen resfriado. Pero ahora vamos a lo importante, ¿es verdad que os enfrentasteis a ese malvado hypno?

* * *

 **Región de Sinnoh**

* * *

 **Pueblo Hojaverde**

Paladio, hijo de Maya y León, era un niño de siete años. Su cabello azulado estaba perfectamente peinado y sus ojos azules brillaban con ambición.

Él, Aurora y Chrysan estaban jugando a combates Pokémon con sus Nintendo.

—Estoy deseando recibir mi primer Pokémon—les contó a Aurora y Chrysan—. Mi abuela y mi madre son las mejores coordinadoras de la región y yo quiero superarlas.

— ¿No prefieres los combates Pokémon?—le preguntó Aurora—. Son más divertidos.

— ¿N gustan los concurso Pokémon?—preguntó Paladio muy confuso. No entendía como alguien no podía disfrutar de semejante concepto.

—No es que no me gusten pero tampoco me entusiasman…

— ¿Entusiasman?

—Quiere decir que no le gustan mucho—le explicó Chrysan.

—…Habláis como los mayores—dijo Paladio con el ceño fruncido—. Que aburridos.

—La culpa es de Chrysan—dijo Aurora—. Está todo el rato trabajando con mamá y al final me ha pegado su forma de hablar.

Chrysan infló los mofletes. Era su forma de mostrar indignación, algo que había "heredado" de su madre.

—No quiero ser adulto—dijo de repente Paladio.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Chrysan.

—Porque si soy pequeño los jueces pensaran que soy adorable y podré ganar los concursos Pokémon.

Una gota de sudor rodó por las frentes de los dos hermanos.

—…Se supone que los que tiene que ser adorables son tus Pokémon—les explicó Chrysan.

—Eso depende de la modalidad en la que compitas, ser adorable no te asegura ganar. Debes ser capaz de sacar a relucir todo el potencial de tus Pokémon aunque sean feos—dijo Aurora con la vista fija en su Nintendo. Giró la cabeza al notar que su hermano y Paladio la miraban fijamente, con sorpresa en sus rostros—. ¡Q-qué no me gusten los concursos no significa que no sepa nada de ellos!

—…Sí, claro—dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. Aurora se puso colorada pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

 **Región de Teselia**

* * *

 **Ciudad Fayenza**

L era hijo de N y Tristana. Tenía diez años. Era algo bajo para su edad y de constitución delgada. De pelo muy largo y castaño, con ojos grises que parecían nubes de tormenta, como las que estaban cubriendo el cielo en esos momentos.

—Aurora, Chrysan, cuanto tiempo—dijo al saludar a los dos hermanos.

—H-h-h-h-h-

—Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es: Hola—dijo Chrysan al ver como Aurora se quedaba paralizada.

— ¡Lo que ha dicho él!—contestó la chica al instante mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

—Veo que sigues igual de energética que siempre—rió L, quien también parecía nervioso al mirar a su amiga—. Dime, ¿sigues obsesionada con ser Maestra Pokémon?

—No—negó Aurora, cuyos ojos ardieron de determinación al oír aquellas palabras—. ¡Quiero ser alguien que supere al Maestro Pokémon!

—Como si superar a papá fuese tan fácil—comentó Chrysan frunciendo el ceño.

—No mucha gente posee la misma ambición que tu hermana—comentó L—, tal vez lo consiga.

— ¡Lo conseguiré!—exclamó Aurora sin dudarlo ni un instante. L rió de nuevo y miró con respeto y orgullo a su amiga.

—Estoy segura de que algún día alcanzarás tus ideales—le dijo—. Y supongo que tú sigues queriendo ser investigador Pokémon—dijo L a Chrysan.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero descubrir todos los misterios que rodean al mundo Pokémon.

—Eso está muy bien.

— ¿Y tú, que es lo que quieres?—le preguntó Aurora a L. Este se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—Quiero formar un equipo.

— ¿Un equipo?—preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, una especie de equipo Plasma pero internacional—les explicó—. Nos dedicaríamos a ir por diferentes regiones resolviendo conflictos que puedan surgir entre humanos y Pokémon. Buscaremos la verdad tras esos conflictos para poder resolverlos.

—Eso sí que es ambicioso—comentó Chrysan sorprendido mientras que Aurora miraba a su amigo con cierta admiración y respeto.

—Bueno… ¡Basta de hablar de sueños!—dijo Aurora mientras señalaba a L—. Quiero ver como de fuerte te has vuelto.

—Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en pedirme un combate—dijo L con una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Aurora—. ¿Un combate de uno contra uno?

— ¡Sí!—el entusiasmo de Aurora hacía que L se emocionase también, a pesar de no gustarle mucho combatir.

—Yo haré de juez, como siempre—suspiró Chrysan.

 **ooOoo**

— ¡Golem contra Pichu, que comience el combate!—declaró Chrysan.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer contra mi golem, Aurora?—le preguntó L—. Los ataques eléctricos de Raika no van a funcionar.

— ¡Rayo!

— ¡¿Eeeeeh?!—exclamaron L y Chrysan al mismo tiempo—. _¡Pero si no le hará nada a Golem!_

El rayo golpeó a Golem con fuerza antes de que pudiese hacer un agujero en el suelo. Golem cayó al suelo y una luz rojiza le envolvió. Cuando la luz se disipó Golem ya no estaba allí. Otro Pokémon ocupaba su lugar.

—…Así que era un zorua usando su habilidad ilusión—dijo Chrysan con fascinación. Por algún motivo, aquel Pokémon le parecía precioso.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era mi zorua?—preguntó L a Aurora—. ¿Por su aura?

—Sí y no. No soy tan buena como para saber cómo es el aura de cada Pokémon—confesó Aurora mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Tan solo he visto que su aura no era muy poderosa para ser la de un golem.

—Entiendo—dijo L—. Entonces, comencemos con el verdadero combate. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el lugar pero a los combatientes eso les daba igual. Chrysan sacó un pequeño paraguas con el que se cubrió. Por suerte su madre era muy previsora y siempre le obligaba a llevar de todo en la mochila.

— ¡Raika, beso dulce!

Raika se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Zorua. L estaba un poco impresionado pues la velocidad de Raika era increíble.

—Zorua usa juego sucio.

Zorua esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar a Raika a la vez que le mordía la cola. Aprovechando la velocidad de Raika en su contra la lanzó al centro de campo sin problemas.

—Ahora usa finta.

Zorua desapareció de repente del campo de visión de Aurora y apareció detrás de una sorprendida Raika, golpeándola con fuerza en la espalda.

—Arañazo—dijo L algo decepcionado al ver que como de fácil era el combate. Sin embargo, Zorua falló. Para su sorpresa, Raika había esquivado el ataque sin problemas y estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de Zorua.

-¡Raika, usa rayo!-gritó Aurora.

Raika lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica sobre Zorua, el cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

— ¡Zorua!—gritó L preocupado al ver como su Pokémon aullaba de dolor.

— _Por culpa del agua de lluvia el rayo le he hecho más daño_ —pensó Chrysan con tristeza. Le daba mucha pena ver a Zorua en ese estado.

— ¡Raika, usa rayo otra vez!

Zorua recibió otro rayo que lo lanzó unos metros hacia atrás.

—Menuda fuerza de la esa pichu variocolor—comentó L con admiración—. ¡Zorua, usa finta para acercarte y remátala con arañazo!

— ¡Raika, encanto!—Raika sonrió de forma dulce y le guiñó un ojo a Zorua, reduciendo de esta manera la potencia de su ataque.

— ¡Raika, persíguelo y usa beso dulce!—le ordenó Aurora al ver como Zorua retrocedía.

Pronto el combate se convirtió en una carrera, Zorua aparecía desde diferentes lugares con finta pero Raika era muy rápida esquivando y contraatacando. Zorua estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener el ritmo.

— _No podrá seguir así mucho más tiempo_ —pensó L preocupado—. _Creo que voy a verme obligada a usar ese ataque._

Zorua se abalanzó por fin sobre Raika pero esta sonrió malévolamente. Por algún motivo que L desconocía, Zorua dio un salto tremendo en el aire y se alejó de Raika. ¿Le había asustado la expresión que había puesto Raika o había algo más?

—Zorua, aléjate más y comienza a acumular energía—le pidió L—. Lo siento mucho Aurora pero esto se acaba aquí, la velocidad de Raika no servirá para esquivar el siguiente ataque.

—Ni falta que hace—dijo Aurora con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que hizo que L se sonrojase—. Raika ha usado onda trueno cuando Zorua la ha atrapado, aunque lo correcto sería decir que Raika se ha dejado atrapar.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó L levantando una ceja. Miró a Zorua y vio que su cuerpo desprendía pequeñas chispas y no parecía listo para lanzar el ataque.

— _Claro, por eso ha saltado antes…—_ pensó Chrysan.

Los ojos de Aurora brillaban con intensidad mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice hacia las nubes negras del cielo.

— ¡Raika, lanza un rayo hacia las nubes!

Raika obedeció la orden y las nubes comenzaron a desprender chispas. Raika se puso a cuatro patas y levanto la cola todo lo que pudo hacia esas nubes.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?—preguntó L confuso.

—La habilidad de Raika es pararrayo—le explicó Chrysan.

—Pararrayos…—dijo L pensativo—. No me suena que sea una habilidad común de los pichu ¿Es una habilidad oculta?

— ¡Exacto!—exclamó Aurora—. ¡Raika puede aprovechar cualquier ataque eléctrico ya sea de un Pokémon o de la mismísima naturaleza y subir su ataque especial!

— ¿Así que planeas usar los rayos de esas nubes para hacer más fuerte a Raika? Por muy especial que sea sigue siendo una pichu, estoy segura de que solo puedes usar ese truco una vez. No creo que pueda soportar durante mucho tiempo toda esa energía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Es verdad—admitió Aurora—. Cuando la energía eléctrica proviene de un Pokémon aguanta bastante bien pero cuando es de una tormenta eléctrica se queda agotada tras liberarla.

Un rayo cayó sobre Raika cargándola de energía y Zorua ya había terminado de acumular energía también. Aurora y L estaban listos para terminar el combate.

— ¡Zorua, pulso umbrío a máxima potencia!

— ¡Raika, rayo a máxima potencia!

Hubo una gran colisión de ataques que levantó una gran polvareda. Cuando esta se levantó, tan solo una agotada Raika estaba en pie.

— ¡Zorua está fuera de combate!—gritó Chrysan con poco entusiasmo—. La ganadora es Aurora.

—No parece que te alegres mucho por mí, hermanito—comentó Aurora con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha sido un buen combate—dijo L tras estrecharle la mano a Aurora—. Espero que podamos repetirlo algún día.

—Y-yo también.

 **ooOoo**

 **Ciudad Caolín**

— ¡Lucha conmigo!—le pidió Aurora por décima vez a la chica de cabello morado corto y ojos de color carmesí. Dicha chica suspiró también por décima vez, al igual que Chrysan.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, no creo que estés a mi nivel Aurora—dijo Isophya. No estaba molesta y pero su paciencia estaba al límite—. Aunque mi madre siempre dice que no debo subestimar a mis oponentes—terminó diciendo en voz baja.

— ¡Pues deberías hacerle caso porque voy a ganar!—gritó Aurora, quien había oído sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Chrysan a Ispohya. Esta acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vale, combatamos pero si pierdes harás todo lo que yo diga.

— ¡Me parece bien pero vas a perder!

 **ooOoo**

 **Cinco minutos después…**

—Raika, Blaze, Marina…—murmuró Aurora. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Pichu, charmander y popplio habían sido derrotados por el zweilous de Isophya.

—Bien, puesto que has perdido te ordeno que vayamos juntas de compras por toda la ciudad—le dijo Ispophya. Chrysan tuvo que contener la risa al ver como Aurora se ponía pálida. Ir de compras era lo que más odiaba en esta vida.

— ¿N-no podemos hacer otra cosa, por favor?—le suplicó a la domadragones.

—No, has perdido y debes sufrir las consecuencias. Así aprenderás a no molestar a las personas cuando te dicen no.

—Parece que van a educarte mejor que papá—rió Chrysan, quien calló al instante al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Región de Kalos**

* * *

 **Pueblo Boceto**

Aurora consideraba a Zeus como uno de sus mejores amigos. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No importaba lo que pasase, siempre estaba sonriendo. A Chrysan sin embargo nunca le había caído muy bien.

En aquel momento Zeus tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda escayoladas, llevaba un par de vendas en la cabeza, un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

El brazo roto debido a un accidente cuando iba en bicicleta. La pierna rota debido a que fue atacado por un bunnelby en la ruta 2. El parche en el ojo era la consecuencia de haber defendido a un amigo de unos matones. Y las vendas de la cabeza tapaban el chicón producido al caerse por las escaleras de su casa.

—… ¿Z, estás bien?—le preguntó Aurora con cierta preocupación. El hijo de Serena siempre tenía alguna nueva herida cada vez que lo veían.

— _¿En serio le preguntas eso a alguien que es conocido por tener accidentes cada vez que se levanta de la cama?—_ pensó Chrysan.

—Lo estaba—comenzó a decir Zeus—, hasta que comí en la cama unas bayas en mal estado. Me he pasado dos días vomitando sin parar.

— ¿Vas a vomitar ahora?—preguntó Chrysan algo alterado y asqueado. Aurora le pegó un pequeño codazo en el costado.

—No, ya he pasado la etapa de los vómitos—dijo Zeus. Chrysan, y también Aurora, respiraron aliviados al oír aquello.

— ¿Has hecho algo interesante este año?—preguntó Aurora—. Porque a nosotros nos han pasado cosas muy extrañas.

—Este año no, pero el año que viene empezaré mi viaje—comentó Zeus a los dos hermanos—. Quiero visitar Kanto y otros lugares. Cuando regrese a Kalos lo haré convertida en una entrenadora Pokémon de verdad.

—Si vas a Kanto seguramente nos acabemos enfrentando—le advirtió Aurora con una pequeña sonrisa—. No voy a ser amable contigo.

Z asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

—Me parece bien.

— _¿En serio van a dejar ir de viaje a alguien que apenas puede cuidarse a sí mismo?—_ pensó Chrysan preocupado—. ¿Y si te pasa algo?, ¿no es mejor que vayas acompañado?

—Voy a tener a mis Pokémon a mi lado—dijo ensanchando su ya de por sí permanente sonrisa—, con ellos no tengo nada a lo que temer. Los Pokémon serán mi apoyo cada vez que me caiga.

— ¡Así se habla!—exclamó Aurora, muy de acuerdo con la filosofía de su amigo.

— _Esperemos que no se cansen de apoyarte con lo mucho que te vas a caer_ —pensó Chrysan con cierta maldad.

—Por cierto, si pasáis por ciudad Luminalia no creo que podáis ver a Tesla—les informó Zeus—. Hace una semana le pasé sin querer mi resfriado y parece que ha empeorado.

Tesla era la hija de Lem y Xana y también una gran amiga de Chrysan. Si antes no le caía bien Zeus, ahora tenía un motivo más para no hacerlo.

* * *

 **Región de Alola**

* * *

 **Playa de Hauoli**

Tres niños paseaban por la suave arena mientras disfrutaban de sus helados.

—Eclipse… ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle ese nombre a su hija?—se quejó la niña de cabellos negros y rizados. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con ira contenida—. Cuando crezca me lo cambiaré.

— ¿Y cómo te quieres llamar?—le preguntó Aurora a su prima, pues Eclipse era hija de Luna y Gladio.

— ¡Star!

—… ¿Star?—Chrysan no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo—. Pero si es un nombre igual de…

Su hermana le había tapado la boca a tiempo, pues las venas de la cabeza de Eclipse estaban a punto de explotar.

—Es un nombre precioso—dijo Aurora. Eclipse se tranquilizó al instante.

— ¿A que sí?—Eclipse sonrió con orgullo—. No puedo esperar a crecer y ser conocida como la estrella más brillante de toda Alola.

— ¿Y eso?—preguntaron ambos hermanos.

—Los concursos Pokémon están siendo cada vez más famosos en Alola y yo quiero participar en ellos. También quiero ser campeona de Alola.

—Ser la mejor en dos cosas tan distintas es muy difícil—dijo Chrysan.

—Lo sé, pero eso lo hace más emocionante.

—Cuando seas campeona vendré a arrebatarte el título—dijo Aurora—. Quiero ser una Maestra Pokémon Variocolor así que vencer campeones será uno de mis objetivos.

—Tener solo Pokémon variocolores y vencer a los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo… ¡Y luego dicen que la soñadora soy yo!—se burló Eclipse.

—Cuando te haya derrotado no te reirás tanto.

—Ju, te estaré esperando.

—Lo mismo digo.

Las dos estuvieron un rato de esa forma hasta que Chrysan se aburrió y se fue con sus padres. Las dos no se dieron cuenta y siguen andando y andado solas hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

—Eeeeh, ¿dónde estamos?—preguntó Aurora algo asustada.

—Estamos perdidas en mitad de un bosque—comentó Eclipse con voz neutra.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!

* * *

 **Unos días después…**

— ¿Ahora a donde vamos a ir, papá?—preguntó Chrysan.

—A la región de Ferrum—les informó Ash—. Visitaremos el Circo de Solgaleo.

— ¿El circo más famoso del mundo?—dijo Chrysan muy ilusionado.

—Sí—dijo Lylia, quien compartía su misma ilusión—. Pasaremos un día entero en familia.

— ¿Lo dices porque apenas os hemos hecho caso en estos viajes?—preguntó Aurora con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió Lylia con una sonrisa—. Nos gusta mucho ver como disfrutáis al estar con vuestros amigos. Al ser de diferentes regiones no podéis estar junto muchas veces así que no me preocupa que hayáis estado con ellos.

—De todas formas aunque no tengáis amigos en Ferrum, estoy seguro de que lo pasareis muy bien con vuestros padres—dijo Delia.

—El circo de Solgaleo…me pregunto si tendrán Pokémon variocolores…—murmuró Aurora con aire soñador. Con cuidado, acarició el huevo que sus amigos le habían entregado.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


End file.
